Vampire Sorrow
by Paige Brown
Summary: Raven Sorrow is your average Sophomore, except for the fact that she's a slayer. Enter the world of Light and Dark vampires. Most of the time she's able to slay with ease but a new dark vamp has come to town and can do something no other vamp can.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I edited this chapter and put it into story format. **

* * *

Intro:

My name is Raven Sorrow Ferris. Raven for short. I know my name is a bit unusual. My parents were Goth back in the day and wanted me to have a dark and mysterious name and lucky for me it actually works. I've got that whole black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes thing going on for me.

So I'm Raven Sorrow your average sophomore student. Kind of. You see. I've got this secret. A big one. I'm a vampire slayer. Life for me is complicated. Student by day, vampire slayer by night. It's a hard job but someone has to do it. Wouldn't want the vamps to hurt the innocent bystanders. Right? And besides it's not like I'm the only vampire slayer.

I've been told that there are slayers all around the world though I've yet to meet another. I don't mind slaying vampires, I mean you get used to it, actually you kind of have to 'cause once the vamps find out you're a slayer they're all over you. Must be that opposites attract thing, only with good and evil and not boys and girls.

Not all vampires are evil. The evil vampires or dark vamps are the ones that lose their human souls and gain a demonic one. They hunt humans for sport. These are the vamps that kill. They drain their prey completely and take great joy in the pain they inflict upon them.

The good vampires or light vamps have their human souls still intact and most importantly they don't kill. They take only what they need. Their prey are put under enthrall and don't remember a thing when they wake up. The light vamps are on my side they fight the evil vamps and all of the other supernatural bad guys. Infact my Night Guide Sophia is a light vamp.

A Night Guide is a light vamp or light creature that informs, trains, helps and guides a slayer. I got my Night Guide when I was 14. She politely informed me I was a slayer by sneaking up behind me and whispering, "hey slayer" into my ear. When I turned around her fangs were bared. She has a twisted sense of humor.

I didn't really take to being a slayer but she was persistent as hell and would pop up everywhere. That explains our rocky relationship. She wasn't all too thrilled about training a slayer and I wasn't exactly ecstatic about her. How to describe her? Hmm. Sophia is one tough undead chic and strict, very strict. She's stuck up, hotheaded and at times contemptuous but that's probably because she was a noble before she was turned.

You've probably already guessed that she's old, really old but of course she doesn't look a day over 23. Lucky her. Despite all that she has a soft side. Wish I saw it more but anyways to sum it all up we're okay now. Almost like friends. Almost. She's a pretty powerful vamp, but to be qualified to be a Night Guide you have to be. Her enthrall powers are pretty strong. She has put me under once or twice when she was really annoyed or angry with me.

The first time she put me under I tried to stake her and she knocked me out. I was young and stupid and we had just met a few weeks earlier. I didn't know if she was on my side or not. You would have done the same thing too.

She's a pretty good Night Guide if you ignore all of that. She has trained me well. I can fight, and stake vamps without breaking a sweat. She has also saved my life on many occasions.

Ch 1

Part of Sophia's job is to inform me about the locations of the dark vampires and sometimes the dark creatures. I don't really know when she's going to show up so it's always such a wonderful surprise when she does. Today is one of those days when I have a pretty strong feeling that she is not going to show up. It's already past midnight she couldn't possibly still be coming. I got up from the bed and opened the window it was pretty warm in here. The summer was coming in fast, even for Rosemead. I pulled the covers down and left the sheet.

"Ugh, it's so hot," I moaned.

The heat was getting to me. I was even wearing one of those stupid silk nighties. Yep I was getting pretty desperate; I would normally never wear something so skanky. But it did keep me cool. I got up again. This time it was to put up my long black hair. I brushed it back with the silver comb decorated with black roses that my parents gave me for Christmas. I stared into the mirror.

The girl who stared back looked preppy and fragile with that stupid nightie on, not at all who I really was. I'm Goth, but not in the heavy metal sense more like the classical and elegant Goth. I went for more of a dead beauty kind of look. I stared at the mirror again.

"I look so stupid."

"Couldn't agree with you more," said a voice dripping with sarcasm.

I turned around and guess who I saw, my most favorite dead person in the whole entire world, Sophia. My cheeks turned red with embarrassment and then with anger

"Do you have to do that? Can't you at least knock? And how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you have some serious issues," replied Sophia.

"Next time warn me when you're going to drop in. You can't just surprise me like that. What if I'm in a compromising situation? What if I have a boyfriend over and you show up and scare him to death."

"You? Have a boyfriend?" She cried and then laughed.

Her curly black hair bounced as she did so. Sophia kind of looked like me her eyes were blue, her hair was black and her skin was pale. Only she made it look sophisticated. These features made me seem eerie.

"Shh! You'll wake my parents and I could so have a boyfriend. If I wanted to."

"Right. Okay. Whatever," She mumbled.

It always amused me when she said things like cool or whatever. Modern day language contrasted sharply with her eighteenth century look. Tonight she wore a red dress with a thin veil of black lace roses over it. This little number came complete with a black corset and long flowy sleeves. I loved her style, but there was no way I was telling her that.

You'd think people would notice her old fashioned clothes but she's so sneaky I sometimes don't even see her walking next to me. She does wear some modern day clothes but not often. I guess she likes to remember her old life, before she was turned.

"Are we done laughing now or can I go back to bed?"

"Fine I'll stop. Not much fun are you?"

"Oh, I'm very fun. I'm like the queen of all fun."

"Alright enough of your foolish prattle. We have work to do. I've spotted a dark vampire downtown. He's been preying on the homeless and leaving a mess. Bodies are being found and people are getting suspicious. All you'll need is a stake tonight he shouldn't be that hard to kill. Let's go quickly while he's still there."

"Can't I change?" I whined.

"Well I suppose you can't go gallivanting around town looking like that. They might think you to be some sort of common slut."

Don't you just love her? I raked through my closet and tried to find something suitable for slaying. I finally pulled out black jeans and a blood red tank top. The bathroom was down the hall and close to my parent's room. If I changed there I would risk waking them up and believe me that would not be good especially if they saw me fully dressed. Crap, I was going to have to change here.

"Turn around," I told Sophia. She rolled her eyes at me and turned towards the window.

"Oh for God's sake Raven it's not like you have anything I haven't seen. In my days I had to change in front of 10 other noble women."

"Well here in the 21st century there's this thing called privacy," I said while putting on the tank

"Well hurry up"

"I'm done already. So how are we getting there?"

"By car of course," she snapped.

When I first learned she had a car it really surprised me. I had never pictured a vampire driving a car.

They alley was dark but what did you expect it's an alley. I could smell garbage, urine and a faint trace of blood. I peered down the alley but did not make an effort to cross into the shadows. I wasn't really up to slaying tonight but it's my job. Sophia, the ever-encouraging vamp that she is, pushed me forward. More like shoved me forward.

I walked further down the alley crossing into the shadows. That's when I heard it, a soft slurping noise. Oh gross it was feeding. I hate when they do that. I crept quietly down the alley and the slurping stopped. The night went silent. "My, my what do we have here? A little slayer and her Night Guide," said a male dark vamp.

A pale man dressed in all black with dark hair and even darker eyes stood in front of a body. He didn't look very powerful so he probably wasn't very old. Good for me. This was going to be a piece of cake.

"Oh and what do we have here a homicidal bastard," I replied tartly.

"I do love it when they have a sense of humor," he said while chuckling.

I lunged forward with my stake. He got away but just barely. I spun around and kicked him. He went down like a rock. I punched him and missed hitting the concrete instead.

"Dammit," I yelled.

Okay time to finish this. He kicked at me and missed seeing my hand grabbing his leg. I used his own weight against him and flipped him onto his back while simultaneously reaching for my stake. I plunged the stake straight into his heart. His body convulsed before breaking up into dust particles and fading away.

"Good slay," said Sophia.

I turned around to face her but she was gone, probably at the car already. I hate when she does that. I ran down the alley that never seemed to end and found her waiting in the car for me. I hopped in to the car taking the passenger seat. I soon found myself lying in bed trying to stay cool again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2  
"Hey," said my friend Kristen. She leaned onto the locker next to mine and continued speaking.

"It's Friday. Got any plans? 'Cause there's going to be a party at Jill's house tonight."

"I can't go I have stuff to do," I said slowly while shoving books into my book bag.

"Stuff like what? Your always busy now," said Kristen with her voice rising. Her light brown eyes sparked with anger as she combed her fingers through her short light brown hair.

"Hey I'm sorry I have," I paused for a bit before continuing, "I have responsibilities."

"Like what?"

"Look I don't want to argue right now I had a rough night."

"You're always having a rough night or tough time. You're always disappearing and sneaking off to places. We've been friends for five years and I feel like I don't even know you anymore. Ever since the beginning of freshman year, you been acting strange but now it's getting worse."

Now every dark vamp and dark creature knows I'm a slayer, I said in my head. "I'm just busy." What a lame excuse but what was I supposed to do? "Don't be angry with me," I added.

"I'm not angry with you or at least I won't be later" And with that she stomped away, her pink heels clacking as she did so. I think I forgot to mention that Kristen is prep. I know it sounds weird, preps and Goths being best friends but what are you going to do about it? Besides she's probably one of only friends I've got, if you don't count Sophia. I'm kind of a loner but I kind of have to be. The more friends I have the more potential victims the vamps have. Sophia warned me about dark vamps attacking close friends and family. An old strategy that never fails. So for that reason no one knows I'm a slayer and no one knows who I am.

I was so busy pitying myself that I didn't notice the commotion going on in the school. Every one was talking about something, what was it? What happened? "Oh my God, did you hear what happened?" shrieked some girl behind me. "Yea," answered someone else "Those poor kids." "One of them was our age"

"What happened," I asked. The group turned around and the lead girl, Carrie who was in my science class, stared at me with disbelief.

"You don't know?"

"No I don't. Can someone fill me in?"

"Go to Mrs.Aultman's room she has the news on right now. I followed her instruction and went to the room. It was packed with students and teachers watching the horrible scene unfold on the TV.

"Last night," a male voice said. "The bodies of three kids were found at Oak Tree Park. The bodies were horribly mutilated and had what seems to be bite marks on their wrists and necks. Police are not sure what could have done this. It looks like some sort of animal did it." The voice kept droning on but I stopped listening when I saw the pictures of the kids. There was a little girl who was five, a boy who was 14 and a girl who was my age. I have to talk to Sophia tonight.

The day passed quickly. Kids left directly after school they didn't want to be caught in the dark. I lingered I had already planned to go to the park after school and now I was just waiting for it to get dark. I loitered around the school for a while and called my parents and told them I was going to Kristen's and would be home late. Really late. When the sky finally darkened I walked to the park. Yellow caution tape surrounded the small park. I could see that the scene had been wiped. Everything was gone. All that remained of the crime scene was the tape.

"Should I cross it?" I wondered out loud.

"You don't have to. I already checked it out last night." I turned around to face Sophia she was wearing modern clothes. A red silk blouse, with a short black skirt and a pair of sweet looking boots. My outfit wasn't nearly as cool.

"Didn't I say something about not sneaking up on me?"

"Never mind that. I assume you've heard the news," she said quickly.

"It was all over school this morning. It's horrible. What sort of creature did this?"

"I don't know exactly but I have some suspicions," she said before walking down the street. She turned around after she noticed I wasn't following her. "Are you coming then or are you just going to stand there."

"Where are we going?"

"To the morgue."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3.

The morgue was cold and had an industrialized feeling to it. There was a small waiting room located in front of an office with a grey painted steel door. I took a seat in one of the hard plastic chairs. Sophia remained standing.

"I know why we're here but I'm wondering. How are we going to view the bodies," I asked.

"I have a friend," she explained quickly, "that works here. He's a light vamp that works the nightshift. " As she filled me in a tall man in a lab coat walked out of the office. He was young looking and lean. His eyes were dark, almost as dark as his dark brown hair, which was spiked might I add. Now he was boyfriend material.

"Why hello Sophia. Don't you look lovely?"

I expected Sophia to serve him the same retorts and comebacks as she did me but to my surprise she blushed and said, "Thank you Michael." I stifled a laugh. She glared at me quickly and then returned to the conversation.

"What's it been almost two years now. I figured you would show up here one of these days," said Michael. "I've heard you're a Night Guide now and not just any Night Guide. Word on the street is she's it, he said while looking at me over Sophia's shoulder.

"You know the…" "The what," I chimed in. Sophia then glared at him.

"You mean she doesn't know?"

"Know what," I asked again.

"It's nothing Raven Sorrow. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"You can't hide it from her, you know. They'll find out and then…"

" Find out what? What am I not being told?"

"Enough," yelled Sophia. We both turned to her. She was angry and it was scaring me. She stopped and took a deep breath and then she started again. "Shall we carry on then?"

"Right, well we have one body," Michael explained to us while leading us through two swinging doors. "Forensics is done with it but the other two are still at the lab. You two can examine the body while I keep a lookout. My boss would have a coronary if he found out."

"Thanks Michael," Sophia said as he walked back out.

He stopped and paused before saying, "anytime love."

I looked at Sophia questioningly. She just ignored me and walked towards the table with the sheet over it. She had already seen the body last night. She was prepared. I wasn't. I stared at the sheet-covered body. It was small so it probably was the five-year-old girl. Oh God, I can't do this. Children are always worse. Okay Raven you can do this. It's just a body, a shell of the person it had once been.

"Is it bad?" I asked.

" I've seen worse but you haven't." She placed her hands on the sheet. "Are you ready?" She asked gently. I nodded. She pulled the sheet back. Yep I was right. It was the little girl. I stared at the body. Her mouth was twisted with terror and pain and there were fang marks on the neck. Then I looked further down. The body was ripped open at the lower abdomen. Some of the organs were gone and some were hanging outside the body. I think I'm going to be sick. I was wrong I couldn't do this. I looked up at Sophia slowly as if moving at a faster pace would break my neck. She was staring at me, not the body. Her gaze softened when she saw I was looking at her. Tears were starting to blur my vision. Dammit, I'm not going to cry. Not here. Not in front of her.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"Yes," I lied.

I can't do this. I'm going to be sick. I need air. I can't breathe in here. I need to get out. I looked around and spotted the swinging doors. Without looking back I charged through them, into the lobby and soon worked my way outside. I stopped running about half way down the street near a bus stop. I sat on the bench and thought. I tried to get the little girl's face out of my head. I couldn't. That poor girl, those poor kids.

I stopped staring at my shoes and looked up. Sophia was standing there.

"Hey," she said softly.

Somehow I managed to whisper a hey back to her. We sat there for a few minutes. I was staring at my shoes again and she was just looking straightforward. A few more minutes passed before I broke up the silence.

" How can you stand that, the body? It's…It's truly the worst thing I've ever seen in my life. And how can you stand knowing that there is something so evil out there, lurking around."

She stood up and cupped her hand around my chin forcing me to look at her and then said, "Cheer up Raven. You get to kick Evil's ass tomorrow."

She was right whatever killed those kids would have to undergo my wrath tomorrow. Can't wait, I thought as I smiled. Sophia saw the smile and said; "Now that's the spirit. I got up and began to walk home.

"Wait, she yelled, "let me walk you home."

"No way," I yelled back. "I'm not a child I can walk home by myself." I thought she would protest but she didn't.

"Stubborn child," she muttered and then she walked into the shadows and somehow disappeared.

I arrived home a little after 11pm. Not a bad compared to the other times I've come home at. The lights were out so it was safe to assume my parents were asleep. I snuck through the bathroom window on the first floor without anyone noticing and made it to my room. All I need is a good nights rest and a way to forget this day. I flipped on the lights. Sophia was sitting on my bed.

" I thought we said goodbye already?"

"We did, but I forgot to tell you that you're going to need to tell your parents that you're sleeping at a friends house. We're going to be out all …shh."

"What," I said and then I heard it too, one of my parents was coming down the hall. "I need to hide you, uh quick into the closet," I said while grabbing her arm and shoving her in." My door opened a foot or so and my mother stuck her head in.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"Oh really I've been here for quite some time."

"Oh," my mom said looking a little confused. " I guess I didn't notice. Well I'm going back to sleep so good night."

"Hey mom I going to sleep over Kristen's house tomorrow."

" Well I guess this is goodbye too then. Your father has to leave for a business trip early in the morning and I have to work."

"Okay goodnight"

"Goodnight," she said again.

She closed the door behind her as she left my room. I was alone at last. I fell back onto my bed and sighed.

"Can I come out now or are you taking me hostage?" said an angry Sophia from the closet.

" Sorry," I said while opening the closet door. " I forgot you were still there." I must have shoved her harder than I thought because when I opened the closet she was sprawled out on a pile of clothes. I held out my hand to help her up but she ignored it and got up herself.

"You know you should really clean that closet. One could drown in that ocean of garments."

"Um, I'll look into that but you have to go now. Knowing my mom she will probably come back to check on me."

"Right, Well you should try to get some sleep. Today was a rough day but tomorrow will be rougher." And with that she opened my window and jumped out disappearing into the night. I rushed over to the window but she was already gone.

"I'll have to ask her how she does that one day."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Taking Sophia's advice, I tried to get some sleep. Keyword tried. I tossed and I turned and eventually I did fall asleep. I woke up with the sun shining brightly in my face. Why did have to be so sunny? Clearly what this city needed was a storm to match its citizens' mood. I got up slowly from the bed and glanced at the clock. 1:00.pm. "Well at least I got my eight hours of sleep." I made my way to the kitchen and found a note on the table. It read:

Raven Sorrow-

Won't be home till late so I'll see you tomorrow.

Love Mom

P.S Kristen called. She wants you to meet her at the park.

at 2:00.

The park? She wants meet me at the park? Of all the places, the park! Well I better get ready. I hurried through my morning routine, threw on something black and ran out the door. Then I ran back in because I forgot my cell. The park was only two blocks away from my house so I reached there with time to spare I didn't want to go in so I stood outside. The park itself was quiet, only a few people were there, walking around silently like ghosts. I looked down the street and saw Kristen coming. She noticed me and waved, I waved back.

"Hi," she said when she finally reached me. She looked around the park and then back at me. "Sorry for making this our meeting place. Old habit you know?" We stood there for a moment looking at the park remembering what had happened the day before.

"Well," said Kristen "Let's go shopping. We need something to cheer us up. A dose of retail shopping will do the trick."

"Okay," I laughed. "Let's go to the mall then."

We must have gone to about a thousand stores. My backed ached, my feet killed but I was having so much fun. We finally slowed down and took a smoothie break at the food court. Kristen stared at one of the many television sets decorating the walls of the food court while I got our smoothies. I walked our smoothies back to the table and set them down. I looked up at the glass ceiling. It was starting to get dark. In an hour or so the sky would swallow up the sun completely.

"Hey Kristen we should go home soon, it's getting dark and… what are you staring at?" Kristen had her eyes glued to a TV screen along with everyone else in or around the food court. I turned to face the screen. The news was on. The voices coming from the TV echoed through the food court indulging everyone's fears, another body had been found. The body was found in an alley near the park. Damn, this thing was setting up a hunting ground. A picture of a 10-year-old girl flashed on the screen. They had estimated her time of death to be around midnight. She had been killed the same way as the last three so they were guessing that these murders were not animal attacks.

"God, that's horrible," whispered Kristen. She looked up at the glass ceiling then looked back at me. "Let's go. I don't want to be caught in the dark. That thing could be out there."

She grabbed my hand and led me to an exit. We made it back to Kristen's house in record time, mostly because we ran all five blocks from the mall to her house. She opened the front door and motioned for me to come in.

" I can't Kristen, I have to go home. I mean I should go before it gets too dark." "Good thinking. That's what I like about you, you're always thinking," she said in a mock serious voice. We said our goodbyes and then I made my way home.

The house was empty and quite, just the way I like it. It was a little past 9 now and Sophia should show up at any minute or a least I hoped she would. An hour passed and I was starting to get bored so I went to my room and worked on my homework to pass the time. I know I need to get a life. Who does homework on a Saturday? When another hour passed, making it 11, I started to get agitated. I got up and paced the floor. She needs to be here now so I can go out and kick some dark vampire ass. Maybe I should just go. I'm a slayer and I'm good at my job I should be able to handle this. I went downstairs and stopped at the front door. Decisions, decisions. Go out and risk getting killed by Sophia and whatever is out there or stay home and let that thing kill more kids.

"I'll take the risk."

I walked out the door and made my way to the park. The thing whatever it was must be hunting in and around the park. I searched the park and the streets surrounding it and found nothing. Maybe I should just go home, I thought to myself. Wait. What was that noise? I went further down the street and came to an alley. I could hear the sound clearly now. It was slurping. I peered around the corner. I wish I hadn't. A dark vamp leaned over a body. He was surrounded by these huge ugly dog like creatures covered in scales. They were eating the body. What are those things? The dark vamp looked up I thought he had seen me but he was looking at one of the ugly dog creature and speaking to it in a language I couldn't understand. That wasn't the only strange thing about the vamp. His eyes were like cat eyes and they glowed yellow. I've never seen a vamp with eyes like that in my life. I started to back away slowly and turned around. One of the creatures was behind me. I reached in my back pocket for my stake and found that it was not there. I turned my full attention back on the creature. Between its large sharp teeth was my stake.

"This isn't good." I tried to back away but the thing lunged at me. I threw up my hands and waited for the impact. When nothing happened I opened my eyes. Sophia was standing in front of me and the creature was on the ground. I could feel the anger radiating off her body. Her dark blue 18th century styled dress flowed in the wind adding to the mood. If we got through this, she was going to slay me. The creature got up at circled us. Its dark green scales glistened in the moonlight and it's yellow cat eyes were trained on us. It stopped circling and hissed at me. I got into a fighting stance and prepared myself for battle. The creature lunged at me again. Its body came hurtling through the air. Teeth bared and claws out.

Sophia jumped in front of me and pulled a silver dagger out of her sleeve. She thrust her hand out and slit the thing's throat in midair. It fell to the ground gasping for breath. She took the dagger again and finished him off. His body broke up into sand particles before disappearing completely. I thought we were done but when I turned around there were five more of them. The dark vamp was gone. He had disappeared somewhere along in the fight. Sophia pulled another dagger out of her other sleeve and handed it to me. We stood back to back as the creatures circled us. We waited for them to lunge at us and then attacked them. They weren't very smart dark creatures. They kept coming at us while we picked them off one by one. Soon they were all gone. I was breathless and dead tired but Sophia was perfectly okay. Lucky vamp. She turned around and glared at me. Here comes the anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, coming out here all alone? You're lucky I found you; you could have been killed or worse. When are you going to start listening to me?"

" It was ge-," I started to say before she cut me off.

"Silence! You should have waited. I would have taken you out looking. If you keep this up you will soon find yourself dead! You may think that one and a half years of being a slayer is plenty of experience but it's not! There are worse creatures out there than the ones we saw tonight. You're not prepared." She took a deep breath as she tried to control her anger. " I walking you home now," she said coldly.

I was about to protest but then stopped when I looked up into her eyes, they had darkened two shades of blue. She was threatening me with enthrall. I could feel her trying to get into my head. I quickly looked away. If she really wanted to she could put me under without even looking at me. She stopped her enthrall when she saw her threat had worked. She grabbed my arm roughly and started to lead me down the street. Shit, I'm in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

After Sofia dropped me home I figured I had two options. I could either come up with a good excuse that would explain why I had gone out without her or I could apologize and take my punishment without protest. Well I can't think of any good excuses so I hope she's willing to forgive me. I made my way over to my bed. I was exhausted. What I really needed was some sleep. I got into bed and didn't bother to change my clothes. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep sleep but not a good deep sleep. The dark vamp with yellow eyes and the creatures that accompanied him invaded my dreams. I woke up feeling uneasy but rested. Sunday passed slowly as I waited for the night to fall. I was afraid of what Sofia was going to do to me. I tried to work on my apology but didn't get far so I paced in my room until the sun set. Tired of pacing I sat on my bed and waited for her to come.

The curtains caught my attention as they flared up suddenly in a nonexistent breeze and then went still. I looked around and found Sophia standing by my desk. She didn't look angry, maybe she wasn't. She started to walk around the room still not saying anything. She was making me feel nervous. My eyes followed her around the room. She paused to look at some sheet music on my desk. She picked it up and turned to me.

"You play the piano," she asked.

"Um, yea," I answered.

"I didn't know that," she said thoughtfully. She put the sheet music down started to walk around again.

"I can't take this. When is the punishing going to start," I practically yelled. "I'm not going to punish you."

"What?" I said a bit confused.

"You're not going to be punished. What you did was stupid and inexcusable but understandable. There was a dark vamp out there killing children. I should have known this would have affected you deeply. I saw how you reacted at the morgue. It was only natural for you to want to eliminate the monster that was doing this."

"Oh but" She cut me off.

"Do you feel bad about what you have done?"

"Yes, but I…"

"Do you promise never to do it again?"

"Yes I promise."

"Then all is forgiven," she said and then started to pace again. "Do you want to know what was going on last night," she finally asked.

I looked up at her she didn't seem angry in fact she looked worried. I watched her pick up my teddy bear and then put it down. Whatever she had to tell me must be important because I've never seen her act like this before.

"Sit down," I commanded as I stood up. "Your pacing is giving me a headache" She stopped and sat down on my bed. "Tell me everything," I said as I paced the room.

I know I'm pacing I'm a hypocrite. I stopped to pick up the teddy bear she had looked at before. I gave it a hug before putting it down again. Sophia raised her eyebrows at the hug.

"What," I asked.

"Nothing. So about last night, those dark creatures we saw are called Scants."

"Scants?"

"Yes Scants. They normally live in water, oceans, rivers, ponds ect. They are pack creatures and are behaviorally similar to wolves. They prey on the weak and the young so that's why all of the victims we've seen have been children."

"What are they doing on land," I asked. "Wait, I know, it's that dark vamp. He was controlling them. He spoke in some weird language and his eyes were all freaky. He didn't look very powerful so how is he controlling them. How is controlling them at all? Vampires can't do that. Right?" I asked.

"You're right," she said. "Vampires can't control dark creatures not even the old ones" "Then how…?" "He's using an Amulet of Dellena."

"Am I supposed to know what that is?" I asked.

"No, but if you stop asking so many questions I'll tell you what it is." I immediately stopped and she continued." The amulets are enchanted …"

"Enchanted?" I asked "With magic?"

"No with honey, yes magic," she said sarcastically. "Hush child let me continue," she said impatiently

"Wait, Magic? That can't be real. There's no such thing as magic."

"Raven, you're talking to a vampire."

"Good point. Carry on," I said quickly.

"The Amulets of Dellena were created by a very powerful sorceress. She had many powers and was feared by all evil creatures. When she died all of her powers were transferred into the amulets. Each amulet had a different power. This particular amulet has the power to control dark creatures and dark vampires. As long as this dark vampire has the amulet he has the power of control. Who knows what he could do with it. If he wanted to he could have every dark vamp under his control and start an army. An army that would wipe out the world."

"So how do we stop him?"

"He's the same as every other dark vampire you've fought only he has some body guards. You'll probably want to break the amulet so he loses his power and then stake him," she said.

"Sounds simple but that would just be to good to be true. Those Scant things will be protecting him along with God knows what," I exclaimed.

"Calm down we have time to figure it out. I mean didn't we just destroy his Scants? He's probably recuperating now," she said trying to calm me down.

"Your probably right but I'm still going to freak out," I said. I started to pace a little faster but then stopped when I smashed my toe on the edge of my dresser. Sharp pain shot through my foot. "Dammit," I yelled a little to loudly.

Sophia laughed at this and then smiled. She shook her head as she said, "How did I get stuck with such a graceful slayer?"

"Ha ha very funny," I said from the floor.

"I think that's enough for tonight," she said getting up from the bed. She started towards the window but stopped halfway and turned around. "Oh I forgot to ask you, there's this meeting of slayers from around the state tomorrow night. It's kind of like a party. Do you want to go?"

"A slayer convention? Sounds cool. I'll go."

"Splendid," she said happily

"What should I wear?"

"Hmm. I'll find something for you. I'll pick you up around 8pm and we can go to my house and get ready."

"You have a house?" I said a bit surprised.

"Yes. Where did you think I lived? In a cave?"

"Actually…" I began to say

"Never mind. I'll see you at eight," she said and then jumped out of the window. I rushed over and looked out but saw nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

" I hate Monday's," Kristen declared.

"Me too," I said while slamming my locker shut.

"So," she said as we walked to homeroom.

"Do you want to come over tonight?"

"Sorry I've got plans."

"Care to elucidate," asked Kristen.

"Um. You know it's just some family stuff. Nothing important."

"Oh," she said a little disappointed. "That's cool."

I can't do this anymore. I can't keep lying to my only friend. The announcements in homeroom droned on and on. Nobody was listening they were all too worried about the dark vampire's victims. I have to tell her.

"Kristen I have to tell you something."

"Okay shoot."

"Well you know how I've been busy and acting kind of strange?"

"Yeah I've noticed."

"Well there's a reason for all of that. Kristen I'm a …"

The bell rang and I never got to finish the sentence. Maybe it was for the best. There's no point in risking her life just to make me feel better. The day passed as fast as every Monday passes. Slow as hell. I got home early, for me anyways, and found a note on the table. My dad was still on his business trip and Mom was had the nightshift at work and was going to be home late but that was normal. That's my parents for you, workaholics. Sometimes it feels like I live alone but maybe that's a good thing. They're never there to see me sneak out or see Sophia sneak in. Maybe I'm truly meant to be alone. I pondered this as I went to my room. I started to work on my homework but ended up finishing every bit of it. When I was finally done it was ten minutes to 8pm. I got up and packed my purse with the necessary items and then waited for Sophia to come. I didn't have to wait long because she arrived right on time, making her regular entrance.

" Ready to go," she asked. She smiled at me before she turned to the window. If I didn't know better I'd say she was excited.

"Yep," I answered.

She jumped out the window before I could say anything more. I grabbed my purse and climbed awkwardly out the window onto the roof and then made my way to the ground. Sophia's car was running outside. I got in quickly.

"Your parents aren't home," she said.

"Yea, I know that."

"Then why did you climb out the window?"

"Old habits die hard."

"I see that," she laughed.

We drove until we hit a forest. She turned onto some road I could not see and then we stopped in front of a pair of black iron gates that opened up to a long driveway. We parked in front of her house. It was an old Victorian mansion, about three stories high. The mansion was pale blue with a grey roof. Her house was impressive with its beautifully decorated window moldings and it's high tower like structure on the right side of the house.

"Pretty," I whispered.

When we got inside it was like stepping into the past. Sophia's past. It was truly breathtaking. Rich plush carpets and shiny marble tiles covered the floors. The walls were papered with elegant designs and paneled with dark cherry wood. Beautiful paintings adorned some of the walls. The furniture looked expensive and all the tables held jeweled trinkets and picture frames with old photos. This was definitely Sophia's house. She took my arm and led me upstairs to the second floor and walked me down a long hallway stopping at a large cherry wood door. She opened the door and ushered me inside. It was a bedroom by the looks of it. It was spacious and elegant a large bed stood in the center. The bed was cherry wood and had a red canopy. The rest of the room continued the red theme.

"Your dress is in that wardrobe, make up is on the vanity. I have to prepare myself but I trust that you can get ready on your own," said Sophia.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I can get ready all by myself."

"Good. I'll be back when I'm done to help you with your hair," she paused. "And probably your makeup too."

She finally left and closed the door behind her. Dress? I have to wear a dress? I walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. It held them most beautiful dress I had ever laid eyes on. It was like one of Sophia's dresses. It was pale blue with gold details on the bodice. The bodice itself opened up a little at the chest but was held together with a gold string. Many petty coats made it poufy at the bottom and gold lace decorated the hem of the dress. Just what kind of party was this? I put the dress on quickly and then looked in the wardrobe again and found a jewelry box that held a choker. The lace of the choker was the same color as the dress and a gold heart dangled from the lace. I put it on and then looked in the vanity's mirror. I looked delicate again but pretty. Actually I kind of looked like a mini Sophia. I walked around the room and hit a small box that was sticking out from under the bed.

"What's this?"

I picked it up and opened it. It held a palm-sized painting. It was Sophia and… Michael? Huh, weird. I thought there was something going on between them. Their relationship must go back, way back. Back to when Sophia was alive. I stopped for a second and listened. Footsteps echoed down the hall outside. Who's there? I wondered. Is that Sophia? I peeked my head out the door and was meet with another surprise. There was Michael walking down the hall. He was dressed in a black 18th century styled suit. A red silk scarf was tucked into his white button up shirt. He turned a corner and I heard him knock on a door.

I walked down the hall. I know this is wrong. I shouldn't ease drop but I was just so damn curious. I turned the corner and watched Michael let himself in. When he closed the door I rushed over as quietly as I could which was hard considering I was wearing a dress. I stopped and listened; I could hear Sophia and Michael's conversation clearly.

"Good evening Sophia."

"Evening Michael."

"You look beautiful," he said softly. "But then again you always do."

"Michael," she protested.

"I know, I know," he said gently

"She's going to the party. You know," said Sophia changing the subject.

"Yes I do know. She's been the talk of the town. All of the other slayers and Night Guides are excited to meet her. She still doesn't know does she? You haven't told her yet," asked Michael

"No I haven't. I don't want to worry her. She's still just a kid. Her destiny can wait a little longer."

"No it can't. You know that as well as I do, you can't mess with fate Sophia. Her 16th birthday is coming up; you need to tell her soon. She has to be ready."

"She will be. I'll tell her soon. I promise," said Sophia sounding quite sincere.

"Good. I've told the other slayers and Night Guides not to mention anything to her tonight so she'll be safe for now."

"Heaven sent," Sophia mumbled.

"What," asked Michael.

"Nothing. Do you have any information on our current dilemma?"

"No, you know as much as I do," he paused and added. "Do you think she can handle this dark vamp?"

"She's the only one who can. She'll be fine. She has me."

"You boast. So," he asked coyly. "What about us?"

"Michael, I… it's. I don't know." Her last words were followed by a pause.

I took this opportunity to go back to my room. Destiny? What destiny? What am I? What hasn't she told me? This is the second time this has been brought up. I want answers but I know I should wait. Why spoil a good time? I guess I'll wait for when she's ready to tell me. I don't want to make her angry. That would just be scary. I sat down at the vanity and stared at the makeup. All of it was foreign to me. I stared at it longer and made no attempt to pick anything up. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called out.

Sophia walked in. Michael was right she did look beautiful. Her dress was like mine except in red and it looked better on her.

"Your lipstick is smeared," I said

"Oh," she said blushing. I grinned I couldn't help it. I had a feeling Michael was to blame for this little mess up. She quickly fixed her lipstick in the mirror.

"Michael is here," she said.

"I can tell," I said while smiling.

At this statement she blushed even harder. Sophia was acting like a shy little schoolgirl. It was kind of funny and it made me like her a little more. She took a few seconds to compose herself and then picked up a tube of lipstick on the vanity.

"Couldn't do your makeup could you?"

I shook my head no. She started to work on my makeup being careful not to mess up. I remained quiet; I was feeling a little shy. This whole bonding, girl-to-girl thing was something I never thought I'd do with Sophia but it was nice. I liked this new side of Sophia. She placed her hand under my chin and raised my face up so that she could apply eye shadow. I closed my eyes as the brush tickled my eyelids. She stopped applying the makeup and paused for a while. I opened my eyes and found Sophia gazing contently at me.

"What," I asked.

She smiled and simply said, "You look beautiful,"

She got up and worked on my hair, styling in a fashion similar to hers. When she was done I stood up and inspected the image in the mirror. Black curls spilled out of an elegant bun. The makeup was perfect, the dress was gorgeous. I loved this look. It was so Sophia. But I've always loved her style. I turned around to find Sophia grinning. She seemed pleased with me for once. Michael walked through the door and stood just inside the room.

"You clean up nicely Raven Sorrow." I faced him and thanked him. "We should start leaving soon," he said. "It'll take us an hour to get there."

"Oh you're coming, I didn't know that," I said.

"Yea, I'm Sophia's date to the slayer party."

"Cute," I commented.

"Yes, she is," he said as he flashed a brilliant smile to Sophia.

I turned around to see Sophia blushing madly. I had almost forgotten she was listening to us. I watched Michael walk out the room and listened as he went down the stairs. I turned around and grinned at Sophia who was still blushing.

"All right let's go," she said hastily while ignoring my grin. She led me out into the hall and down the stairs where Michael was waiting for us at the front door.

"Ready ladies," he asked while opening the door. Sophia and Michael exited first. Michael wrapped his arm around Sophia's shoulders and pulled her in closer. I saw her body tense at first and then relax. We walked half way down her long driveway to Michael's car and got in. This is going to be some party, I thought to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

I stepped out the car after what seemed like five minutes, but was really an hour, and looked around. We were outside of one of those party buildings. You know the ones you can rent. I didn't think it would be held here. It's so normal, so average.

"Is there something wrong Raven Sorrow?"

I turned around to face Michael before I replied. "No. It's just I…"

"There are a lot of vampires who have kept up with the advances of the living. Modern vampires if you will," said Michael cutting me off. "Not all vampires are as old fashioned as our dear Sophia here." He made a gesture to Sophia and tried not to grin.

"I like her old fashioned ways. I think she's charming," I said a bit defensively. Although I don't know why, Goddess knows how many times she's made fun of me.

I must be territorial about my Night Guide. Man, I've been spending way too much quality time with the vampire community. Note to self- get new friends or even better get a new hobby other than slaying, like knitting. Well maybe not knitting.

"Oh I think she quite charming too," Said Michael with a grin. " I'm not poking fun at her just merely -"

" Are we going in before the party ends or would you two rather stay out here," interrupted Sophia as she quickly walked in front of us hiding yet again another blush.

Michael walked ahead leaving my side to take Sophia's. I stayed behind and looked at the party house. I wasn't really much for parties. I'm not really a social butterfly. I'm more like a caterpillar in a cocoon. I'm nervous now. There are going to be so many kids, so many slayers and their Night Guides.

I looked out at the house again it seemed bigger now. Sophia noticed that I wasn't following and put a hand on Michael's shoulder motioning for him to stop. She stared at me for a moment before smiling.

"You're nervous?" she chuckled before continuing, "Silly little slayer there is nothing to be nervous about. Now come and enjoy the party."

"Don't call me that." I said in response.

"Don't call you what?"

" Don't call me silly little slayer! I'm not a child"

"But you are a silly little slayer. You sure are acting like it. Now come my child let's go." She said emphasizing the word child.

"I am not a child," I grumbled as I caught up with them.

"Well you kind of look like a kid," said Michael examining me.

"What?" I cried

"Your thin and short and you have a look of innocence on your face."

"I am not short you guys are just freakishly tall," I said while looking up at them.

"5" 1' is just a tad short for someone your age," said Sophia, purposely looking down on me."

"Great, just great I'm freakin' child. Does that make you my Night Nanny," I asked in a sarcastic but playful manner.

"Well I enjoy baby sitting you. You're a bit fussy but other then that it's just grand," She said in a sickly sweet mock voice.

"Okay, okay. I'm not nervous anymore let's go."

I lead them to the big oak doors at the front of the building but then chickened out before I could knock on the door.

"Baby," taunted Sophia as I passed her to get behind them. She looked in my direction again and laughed silently while I glared at her. One of these days I'm going to have to slay her.

"Ladies, please try to get along," said Michael before knocking on the door.

" Fine," we both muttered.

To bad the bonding thing was over I was starting to like Sophia. The door opened and we were bathed in light and the sounds of satisfied party guests. I glanced in trying to regain my focus. From what I could see, which wasn't much considering I had just been blinded, there seemed to be a lot of party goers, a lot of slayers and Night Guides. I took a step back. I hadn't really meant to. It was just a reflex I had. You know, step away from the danger. Sophia must have heard me taking a step because she looked back.

"Raven, You'll be just fine. You can't still be nervous?"

Nervous me? No, never. I'm just going to a party with about a hundred other vampires and slayers, who are probably better than me. No I can't think like that. I was excited about meeting other slayers. I still am. I looked up at Sophia suddenly realizing that she was still waiting for my reply. She looked worried now.

"Oh, no, I'm not nervous. Let's go!" I said way to excitedly.

Her worried look was now placed with a look of concern. "Really I'm fine," I said trying to convince both Sophia and myself.

"Okay then," she said still not believing me. "One more thing. Try to behave yourself."

"I'll try," I said mischievously.

We stepped inside the building closing the door behind us. There were tables set up against the walls on every side of the large room and a refreshment table at the back. The refreshment table was covered in food, soda and wineglasses of some red liquid. I hope that isn't blood. Michael walked over to the table and got us some drinks. He handed me a soda and he gave Sophia a glass of the red liquid. She held the glass by the stem and took a sip.

I stared at the glass trying to figure out if it was what I thought it was. "Oh relax Raven it's just wine." I nodded and then scanned the room again, only this time I looked at the people and the vampires.

Everyone here was old, well not vampire old just older than me. There didn't seem to be any slayer my age. The ages of the slayer as far as I could tell started at 20 and went up to 35.

"There all old, the slayers I mean," I told Sofia

"Oh. I suppose you are considerably younger than all of the other slayers. We mostly recruit at an older age except for the slayers who have potential. Like you for example," she quickly explained.

"I didn't know that, nice to know."

Michael had wondered off somewhere in the crowd, leaving Sophia and I to stand at the doorway. Sophia scanned the crowd resting her gaze on a female slayer and her really cute Night Guide.

"Come on, there's someone I'd like you to meet," said Sophia walking over to the pair. The girl looked to be about 24 and had long black hair that reached the small of her back. She wore a plum colored dress that went really well with her tan skin and a pair of silver stilettos. Her Night Guide was also dressed in modern apparel. He wore an ocean blue button up shirt, and a pair of black dress pants. His shirt was almost the same color of his eyes, which really stood out against his tan skin and dark hair.

"Sophia!" exclaimed the vamp "It's so nice to see you again."

"You too Richard. It has been too long," She said while giving him a hug.

"The last time I saw you, you were still in France and still on your power trip. I see you've walked away with more power and a legendary status," said Richard merrily "How wonderful, now you're a Night Guide." He raised his eyebrows and quietly added, "and not just any Night Guide." Why does everyone know something I don't?

"You must be delighted," he said joyfully "I know how long you've been waiting to train a slayer of your very own. Well anyways let me introduce my slayer. This is Emily Vanger."

"Hello," said Emily. She looked behind Sophia at me and flashed me a friendly smile. Her eyes twinkled as she watched me.

"Since we are giving introductions, this is Raven Sorrow Ferris." I stepped forward and said "hello." Both Richard and Emily were looking at me with interest. Studying and examining me the way you might look at a painting. Sofia joined them and added more to my discomfort. I don't like attention, not this much anyways. I started to squirm but stopped so they wouldn't see.

"She's so young, I can't believe she's a slayer. She must be amazing if she was recruited at this age." Said Emily in awe.

Sophia put a hand on my shoulder and beamed. "Yes she really is quite amazing. I'm very proud of her." I couldn't help but smile at this statement. Proud? She had me fooled. I didn't even think she liked me.

"Well I suppose we should be moving on. Lot's of friends and foes to catch up with you know." And with that the pair was off.

I whirled around to face Sophia. "Okay, who are you and what have done with the real Sophia?"

"What," she said sheepishly " I'm pleased with your accomplishments. Can I not express that?"

"You were bragging."

"No I wasn't. Anyone who sees you will be amazed because of how young you are. I'm merely just enforcing your, uh, image," said Sophia. So now I'm a show pony. She just going to show me off like a blue ribbon prize pony and oddly enough I'm okay with that.

We continued meeting other slayers and their Night Guides. Striking up polite conversations and such. It was almost midnight when the last guests arrived. When they entered everyone became silent as the walked in. After seeing the new pair the rest of the guests turned their attention back to their previous activities.

The new pair was interesting or at least that's what I thought. The Night guide was dressed in 18th century clothes and the slayer he was dressed in modern clothes but what I found most fascinating was the slayer himself. He was my age. Wow, finally, a slayer who's my age. The pair walked towards us. I turned to Sophia expecting her to be happy to see an old acquaintance or something but instead a look of disgust replaced her previous expression.

"Who are they," I asked. She never got a chance to answer because the newly arrived Night Guide greeted us.

"Sophia, what are you doing here? _You_ have slayer now," he asked a bit surprised.

"Yes," said Sophia. "I believe Marcus almost everyone knows that," she said politely trying not to let her anger show.

"Well this is Renton, my slayer, and that must be your slayer. She's a little scrawny isn't she? Oh I didn't mean anything by it. It's just hard to believe that someone…" He stopped after seeing the look on our faces.

I almost laughed when I got a good look at his slayer. What I saw was a pail and nerdy kid with glasses. He was the definition of scrawny. Maybe he's nice. I can't base everything on the behavior of his Night Guide.

"They're letting girls be slayers," Renton whispered, making sure it was loud enough for us to hear him. Okay I was wrong they were both complete jerks. I looked at Sophia. She was as thrilled about these guys as I was, but she was doing a good job at covering it up.

Marcus continued the disastrous conversation, making it worse. " I thought that the council should have never let girls become slayers. They're just too fragile," said Marcus more to Sophia and I then to Renton. How rude can these guys be? "And," said Marcus continuing. "If you don't mind me saying Sofia, female slayers just aren't as good as male slayers. That thought can be applied to Night Guides too."

Sophia's mask of politeness was cracking. Her hands were balled up into fists and her eyes were darkening but she still kept a tight-lipped smile on her face. It seemed that others were listening on too. Not everyone just the Night Guides and slayers we had already met, as it would seem, Sophia's friends. They watched with interest keeping their eyes trained on Sophia's face.

To my horror Marcus continued farther, "Women can't train slayers quite as well as men can." He said all of this with a contemptuous sneer plastered on his face. Okay now I'm really angry. You can take a hit at me but no one, and I do mean no one, insults my Night Guide.

"I agree," said Renton, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "You've got to be kidding me that dainty little Barbie doll couldn't possibly be considered a Night Guide."

I can't just stand here and let him insult _my_ Night Guide. He started to laugh a little and Marcus was smiling proud of his slayer. That does it I'm going to wipe that smile off of Renton's face. Before I knew it my fist went flying towards him. I knocked him flat on his ass. Go me.

"You think girls are weak? Maybe you should reconsider that thought seeing as how you just got beat up by a dainty little girl," I said while glaring at Renton. The expression on his face was priceless as was Marcus'. I then turned to Marcus giving him a taste of my fury. "Haven't you ever taught your slayer to always be on his guard? I said in the most polite tone I could manage. "Hmm perhaps you should rethink your training methods. You know my Night Guide taught me that little trick and look I'm still standing. You'd think that because you're male and all that you would be the better Night Guide but since you're slayer is inadequately trained it would seem that Sophia is the better Night Guide here."

Then I promptly took Sophia by the arm and led her to the refreshment table. The others around us chuckled and some even clapped. It seemed that more of the partygoers had joined in on listening to our small scuffle. Marcus and his "wonderful" slayer left immediately. Both were red with embarrassment.

I stared at the table to avoid looking Sophia in the eye. "I'm sorry. I promised to behave myself and I broke my promise but I couldn't let them insult you. I couldn't just stand there and let them attack you like that. You are after all my Night Guide and a damn good one at that." I hung my head in shame as I waited for her to yell or speak to me sternly since this was a party.

"You hit him for me?" She said softly

"Of course! Why else?" There was a long pause before she continued. She thought I'd hit him because he insulted me.

"Would it be wrong of me to say that I'm a little proud of you?" I looked at her and couldn't help but smile. "What you did was wrong but since I really hated that man I'll over look this little mishap. You really are something Raven."

"Thanks," I said in an appreciative tone.

"I think I'll leave before this conversation gets all warm and fuzzy." She chuckled to herself as I started to leave. Michael stopped in front of me on his way to see Sophia. He gave her a look I could not read before turning his attention back to me. Amusement played across his face.

"Good job," he said before continuing to Sophia.

I turned my attention back to the party and searched the crowd for a familiar face. I spotted Emily and walked towards her.

"Hey, said Emily as I approached. "Good work. I saw how you took care of that situation. I would have done the same thing too. I really hate those guys."

"Me too. They were so rude," I said in agreement

"Marcus is just jealous that his slayer isn't the one…" She stopped as she realized she had said too much.

I remembered that Michael had told everyone not to mention this so I tried to make it easier for her; after all she was being pretty nice to me. "You forgot to add that he's jealous because Sophia is the more powerful vamp." She looked at me quizzically.

"You know, don't you," she asked smiling a little.

"Somewhat." I answered.

She shook her head. "Figures they wouldn't be able to hid it from you. From what I've heard, you're amazing."

"From what you've heard?" I asked.

"Well there is lots of talk of you're slayings and adventures. They are really are quite remarkable stories and if they true then all I have to say is wow." She looked at someone over my shoulder. "Oh it looks like I'm leaving now, Richard is calling me. Well it was really nice meeting you. I know we'll cross paths again." With those last words she was off.

I looked around and saw that people and vampires were beginning to leave. The clock on the wall said 1:15. Definitely time to go. I've got school tomorrow. I found Sophia and Michael quickly. They were talking quietly by a large window. They turned around when I stopped behind them.

"Looks like it's time to go," said Michael.

" I think our silly little slayer is worn out," she said with failing sarcasm.I would have come up with a good comeback only I was tired and getting more so by the second.

Some how we made it to the car and left the party. I was asleep for the whole ride home.

"Raven. Raven get up," said Sophia out. I got up reluctantly and stepped out the car and started walking towards Sophia's mansion. We were at the doorway when I noticed that Michael had gone home. I said nothing as Sophia led me inside and upstairs to the red room again.

"Get dressed and then come back down so I can take you home. You can leave the dress in the wardrobe." I nodded sleepily to her.

She closed the door behind her as she left. I changed quickly and then sat on the bed. It was soft, warm and inviting. I lay back on it. I'll just rest for a minute I thought. I fought to keep my eyes open but failed and fell into a quite darkness. I woke up when I heard beeping. I was in my room and it was morning. Sophia must have brought me home I thought as I turned off alarm clock. That party was awesome.

* * *

**Hey, I just want to know how I'm doing so far. So if you wouldn't mind... reviews please.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

The next day at school was hell. I could barely pay attention in class but I somehow managed to stay awake. Maybe it was Kristen's incessant prattle that kept me awake? I do have to say that the party was way worth this horrible day. When school finally let out I went directly home. I intended to take a nap. As I entered the front door of my house my mom left for her night shift.

"Bye honey," she said quickly as she ran past me. Guess she was running late.

"Bye mom. Have fun at work," I said cheerfully.

My mom gave me a skeptical look and said, "Right, fun at work. Not going to happen," she said as she ran to her car.

The trip to my room seemed to take years. I couldn't help but drag my feet up the stairs. Ug, I need more sleep one hour is just not enough. I put my backpack next to my desk fully intending to do my homework when woke up. I closed the curtains to darken the room and then crawled in to bed and feel into a deep sleep.

I woke up but didn't open my eyes, my eyelids felt heavy. I could feel myself falling back to sleep but I stopped myself. Something didn't feel quite right. I opened my eyes and tried to focus but I couldn't. I looked up and found a dark shape leaning over me. Oh my god that dark vamp is here. Oh my god. I let panic get the best of me and emitted a high-pitched scream.

"Raven, Raven it's me Sofia. Stop screaming this instant. Raven Sorrow stop screaming." When I finally stopped screaming Sophia had grabbed me by the shoulders and was shaking me. I swatted her hands away from me, the shaking wasn't necessary anymore.

"Sophia! Don't do that. I was sleeping. You almost scared me to death!" I yelled.

She just stared at me not even saying sorry. I looked over at my clock it read 6:00. Way to early to start slayer duties. Right? I want more sleep. I need it if I'm going to do anything. I pulled the covers over my head and blocked Sofia from my view.

"Go away," I moaned, "Let me sleep and come back later."

"I most certainly will not "go away. You will get up Raven Sorrow or I will make you get up," She ripped the covers off of me and glared.

"Why are we going out so early tonight?" I whined.

"We're going to patrol the park and the areas around it. I intend to catch that dark vamp before he makes his next kill."

I shot up right away. If I could prevent another death then there was no way I was going back to sleep.

"That certainly got you up," said Sophia a bit surprised.

"All you had to say was I could prevent a death."

"I'll remember…" she started to say.

She couldn't finish her sentence because at that moment the door open and Kristen walked in "Hey Raven your front door was unlocked so I just…" She stopped speaking when she noticed I was not alone. "Raven who is she and why is she dressed like that?"

"Um this is my um, uh…cousin."

"Cousin? I thought you said you had no cousins."

"Really," I said nervously "I said that. Well I was wrong."

"So does your "cousin" have a name," she asked suspiciously

"Oh, yea, this is…" I started to say.

"I'm Sophia, Sophia…Ferris."

"I see you're from her dad's side. So Sophia, if you don't mind me asking. Why are you dressed like that?" Asked Kristen.

"She just came from a Renaissance fair," I said quickly. God I suck at lying.

"Oh," said Kristen still not buying it. "Where was the Renaissance fair?"

"Bloomville," I said.

"Riverside," said Sophia at the same time.

"I knew you were lying. Now tell me who she really is," said Kristen angrily.

I looked at Sophia who shrugged. Okay what am I going to do? I was going to tell her some day. It might as well be today.

"Can I just tell her," I asked Sophia.

"I believe that she is trustworthy so you may tell her if you want," Sophia said in reply.

"Okay Kristen you might want to sit down for this. What I'm about to tell you may shock you."

She sat down on my bed and waited for me to continue.

"I am a vampire slayer. One of many." I watched her face as it sunk in. Many emotions played on her face until they settled on disbelief. She opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her. "Don't say anything yet. This here, I said pointing to Sophia. "Is Sophia, my Night Guide. She trains me and finds the bad vampires for me to stake."

"Bad vampires," said Kristen questioningly.

"Um not all vampires are bad. Dark vampires are evil they lose their souls when they are turned and gain a demonic one. The light vampires are good and when they are turned they keep their souls. Dark vamps kill. Light vamps don't. Oh and Sophia is a vampire too. A light vamp," I added quickly. I looked at Kristen again. She was thinking hard about this.

"She's a vampire?"

"Yea want to see."

"Uhh," said Kristen in reply.

"Show her Sophia" Sophia smiled showing off her fangs and darkened her eyes to a royal blue. "So do you believe all of this. I mean it's okay if you think I'm absolutely crazy and don't wan to be my…"

"Of course I believe you," said Kristen cutting me off. "You're my best friend and if you say you're a slayer, then you're a slayer. Plus you're uh friend over there," she said jerking her head in Sophia's direction. "May have helped convince me. So is this why you're always busy."

"Yep" I said. There was a short pause before we continued.

"So, you're really a vampire slayer?"

"Yes"

"And she's really a vampire?"

"Yea. Though sometimes I think she's an alien."

"Raven!" scolded Sophia.

"I was just kidding. She's one hundred percent vampire."

"Okay. Okay." Kristen said while nodding her head.

"Are you okay Kristen."

"Yea just give it time to sink in. I do believe you. I really do but this is a lot to take in. I'll be okay tomorrow." She got up and waved goodbye and left.

"I do believe that went well," said Sophia after Kristen closed the door.

I smiled. "That went way better than I thought it would. I feel great, like a weight has been lifted, like I'm free, like I'm… Okay I'll just stop now"

Sophia looked at me then threw a stake at me, which I caught. "Ready," she asked.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot. Let's go," I said while starting to climb out the window.

"Raven Sorrow, Why don't you take the stairs?"

"Right. Yea, I'll do that."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is a little short. I'll put another one up tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

"So should we split up," I asked as we left the car and walked into the park.

"What like last time?" She said disdainfully.

"Right, so no splitting up." I said.

We walked farther into the park and started to patrol. Actually it was more like Sophia using her sensing powers and me just walking beside her. We finished the park and started walking down one of the neighboring streets.

"Stop," said Sophia. "I can smell a dark vampire."

She was right, there was a dark vamp right beside her. She took a dagger out of her sleeve and plunged it into the dark vamp without even looking.

"Good slay,' I said mildly impressed.

"Thank you," she said politely before continuing down the street.

We searched each street before heading back to the park again.

"Where is he?" I asked as we passed through the gates of the park."

"Right here, my dear," said a deep rich voice.

I scanned the park until I found a pair of glowing yellow eyes in the dark. The dark vamp stepped out of the darkness along with several Scants.

"I don't think I've properly introduced myself. I'm William Valceri, master of all that is dark and evil."

I clapped at the end of his little speech. "Wow can you get any cheesier?" I mocked. He scowled at me before setting his Scants loose.

"Die bitch," he yelled while the Scants ran towards us.

I laughed at this comment too, which only seemed to frustrate him more. Sophia took out both her daggers and prepared herself for a fight.

"I've got the Scants Raven, take care of "Master" William over there." I got my stake out and put my game face on.

"Have fun," I yelled while running towards William. I walked around the dark vamp, making him turn to watch me. "So Willie. Can I call you Willie?" He growled in response. "Not so powerful without your Scants now." I goaded.

He lunged at me connecting his fist with my right shoulder, knocking me back a good five feet. How is he doing that? He's not even that powerful or he shouldn't be. He's too young to be this powerful. He doesn't even feel 15 vampire years old.

"You've under estimated me Miss. Ferris. I may be young but I can assure you I am quite powerful. How do think I was able to control these creatures," he said referring to the Scants.

"The amulet" I said while picking myself up off the ground.

"So you've figured it out. Smart slayer. But no it's not the amulet, although it does give a little extra power. You see Miss Ferris not all new vampires are weak. I'm proof of that."

"We'll just see about that Willie," I said while rushing at him with my stake.

He blocked my arm. I hit his. I kicked him in the stomach and he staggered backwards but didn't fall. I hit him with a series of punches and kicks but he didn't budge. Damn, he's too powerful. I tried him with the stake again, stabbing him in the arm. One point for me. I couldn't celebrate for long because he roundhouse kicked me in the stomach and sent me flying into a tree. I hit my head hard against the trunk and blacked out for five seconds. When I came to, Willie was standing over me with my stake. I tied to move but I couldn't.

Everything hurt. I could feel a warm stream of blood flowing from my head and I could taste some in my mouth. He took my stake and plunged it into me missing my heart but damaging what I could assume were some other vital organs. White-hot pain shot through my body and consumed it like a fire. Every thing burned. Everything hurt. I screamed and closed my eyes just as Sophia kicked the dark vamp off me. I tried to listen to the struggle.

"My, my it seems your slayer has had a little fall. You should take care of her," William laughed.

"I can kill you just as easily as I killed all your Scants," growled Sophia. He stopped laughing at this comment. "Hmm," Sophia Chuckled. "Not so powerful now are you? No Scant's to protect your sorry ass." She punched him again and sent him flying. "Now do you want to see how powerful I am?"

She was silent for a few moments and then William screamed. "Impossible," he yelled. "How are you… you can't…"? I felt the vibrations of William's footsteps as he rushed Sophia. William screamed and I heard what I thought was a fist hitting flesh. Then I heard Sophia stumble and curse. I opened my eyes in time to see William take off. "Until we meet again," William shouted as he disappeared into the darkness.

I moaned in pain as blood poured out of my wound. It hurt so badly. I fought to stay conscious and to keep breathing.

"Raven," Sophia whispered.

She checked me over quickly taking in every wound. She put a little pressure on my stake wound. I cried out. I was starting to black out again but I didn't. She quickly took out her dagger and cut across her forearm. Blood leaked down out of the long cut. She held her arm over my stab wound and watched the blood pour onto me.

"Please work, please work." She said over and over again, her voice shaking as she did so.

Something cool and wet hit my forehead. I looked up and focused on Sophia's face. She was crying. I wanted to tell her to stop crying, that I'd be okay but I didn't know if I would be, so I told her anyways.

"Sophia, please don't cry," I said weakly. "I'll be okay." Actually I was starting to feel better, now that I thought about it.

"It's working," Sophia whispered "Thank the heavens, it's working." She pushed some stray hairs away from my face and then gently kissed me on the forehead. "You'll be alright Raven." I looked up into Sophia's eyes again and watched them darken as she put me under enthrall. I slipped slowly into a painless dark sleep.

"Thanks," I managed to get out before I was completely under.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10

My eyes fluttered open as I began to wake up. The memories of the night flooded my mind and I tired to sort them out. My body ached but it was nothing compared to the pain I was in before. I tried to sit up but the movement hurt my head and made me nauseous. Upon opening my eyes I found that I was at Sophia's again in the red room. I really like this room and the bed. It's so darn comfortable. I gave up on trying to sit up and looked at around the room lying down. I looked to my right and found Sofia sitting in a chair. She had been watching me all night.

"Raven Sorrow?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm up," I said quietly. I studied her face for a while. There I found stress and worry and…guilt?

"How are you feeling," she asked while getting up.

"Better than last night." I pulled back the covers to check out my stake wound it was gone along with the clothes I wore last night. I was currently wearing my pajamas.

"I went back to your house and picked up some clothes," she explained when she saw me pull back the covers. The mention of my house reminded me that my no one knows where I am and that I was missing school.

"My mom," I managed to get out. "And school."

"Everything is taken care of. Don' worry," she said in a soothing voice.

I turned my attention back to my injuries. The stake wound is completely gone, but how? How is it that I'm still alive? Then I remembered what Sophia had done. She had healed me somehow and had managed to scare off Willie. What did she do to make him so frightened? I had so many questions about last night filling up my mind.

"Sophia, how did you heal me? My wound is completely gone. I should be dead or at least worse than I am now."

She stayed quiet not answering my question as she turned around to get something off the vanity. I tried again.

"Sophia, what happened when you fought William? What were you doing?"

Again she stayed silent.

"Sophia!" I said loudly. I made the mistake of trying to sit up again. My head was pounding now.

"Ugh," I moaned while putting a hand to my head and grabbing my hair. Sophia turned around quickly at the sound of my moan. She held a small crystal glass full of translucent red liquid.

"Don't sit up. You have a concussion. Now lie down and rest. I'll tell you everything you want to know this afternoon when you're feeling better. How does that sound," she said.

"This afternoon. I'll heal that fast?"

"You're a slayer. You should heal at an astoundingly fast pace. And with the help of this," she said referring to the glass in her hands. "You'll be as good as new by this afternoon. I only wish it would work faster. I'm not fond of seeing you in pain."

She stared at me for a few moments. Her eyes held so much guilt. This wasn't her fault. I didn't get hurt because of her. It was stupid Willie's fault. She held out the glass for me. I stared at it for a while before taking it.

"Drink up Raven Sorrow." I followed her command and downed the concoction. It didn't taste too bad, just a bit spicy. I handed her the empty glass when I was finished. "Good girl," she said softly while taking the glass from me. "Now go to sleep Raven Sorrow. When you wake up you'll be yourself again."

I settled back into the bed before looking up at Sophia who was now leaning over me. She pulled up the covers and made sure I was comfortable. Looking up I found that I really didn't have a choice in this whole going to sleep thing. She was using her enthrall again and putting me under. I watched her for as long as I could before I feel asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch11  
I woke up for the second time today in what I assumed was the afternoon. I couldn't see outside because the windows were covered with rich red velvet curtains so I couldn't even tell if it was day or night. I sat up and noticed that my head didn't hurt anymore, in fact nothing hurt. Sophia was right. I heal fast. I glanced around and saw that room was empty.

I wonder where Sophia is, I thought while getting off the bed. I walked over to the door but stopped when I noticed that I was still in my pajamas. She must have brought more clothes from my house. I scanned the room and found some clothes neatly folded on the vanity. I picked it up and smiled. It turned out to be a black dress. It was one of my more casual dresses.

It was made of a soft black clingy material that was really comfortable. Figures Sophia would pick out a dress for me to wear. She was always telling me that proper young ladies wear dresses and not pants. I put it on quickly and worked on my hair. I wanted to look good, well not good just healthy. I wanted to be what Sophia said. I wanted to be like myself again. I walked out the room and then proceeded to go down stairs. I stopped at the bottom and listened for Sophia. I followed the sounds I heard, which led me to the kitchen. It was a mix of old and modern. All of the appliances were new and modern but all of the other parts of the kitchen were old fashioned.

I found Sophia was washing dishes in a shiny chrome sink. I smiled at this. It was so strange to see her washing dishes in her pale blue 18th century gown. I walked across the black and white checkered marble floor towards Sophia. She put down the dish she was working on and dried her hands on a kitchen towel.

"Good Afternoon," she said warmly "How are you feeling?"

"Great. Good. Excellent," I said while trying to think of some more good words to describe how I was feeling. She looked me over again before deciding that I was okay.

"Sit down," she said motioning to a big oak table. "Let me get you some…breakfast?" I sat down at the square table and looked at her expectantly. "What do you want to eat?"

"Vampires can eat food?" I asked.

"It's not necessary but if we desire," she said leaving me to fill in the rest of the sentence." Now what do you want to eat," she asked again.

"Do you have any cereal?"

"Yes," she said and then pulled out a box from a cabinet. She placed it on the table before continuing to get a bowl and spoon. I looked at the box and grinned. It was a box of Fruit Loops. Sophia eats Fruit Loops? I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Fruit Loops Sophia?"

"What," she said sheepishly "It's my favorite cereal."

She placed the milk next to my bowl and sat in the seat across from me. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and began to eat. Mmm, Fruit Loops are good. I took a furtive glance at Sophia. She was staring at me with that guilty look again. I set down my spoon and looked at her.

"It's not your fault, you know."

"What?" she asked surprised at what I had just said.

"I should have called for help as soon as I found out how powerful he was." She stayed silent. "So don't be all guilty. Don't blame yourself. It was my judgment error."

We remained silent for a few moments before I thought off something else to say.

"Sooo, what was in that drink you gave me this morning."

"Just some herbs, vitamins, minerals and some uh vampire blood." I choked on my cereal as she quickly said vampire blood. "Before you say anything let me explain," she said, more as a question.

Vampire blood, I thought, as memories from last night entered my mind again. That's how she healed me. She used her blood. Vampire blood.

"Is that how you healed me Sophia? I remember you cutting yourself and pouring your blood on me."

"Yes, vampire blood can heal," She said sounding unsure of herself.

"If that's true then why were you saying "please work; please work" when you were healing me?" She looked a little hesitant so I gave her some encouragement. "Why Sophia? Tell me why you didn't think it would work," I demand.

"I didn't think it would work because it's…it's a power only the old ones posses. True, I am old but not old enough to do that," she said.

"Oh," I said. "Seems like I'm not the only one who's special." Oops. I did not just say that. She is not supposed to know that I know I'm "The One".

"Raven," she exclaimed. She had a surprised yet mildly amused expression on her face.

How do I cover this one up? Think Raven Sorrow. Think.

"Uh Sophia. Why was Willie, I mean William so afraid of you? What did you do? Come on you promised you'd tell me when I woke up and look I'm up," I said comically.

She accepted the abrupt change in topic but kept that curious look in her eyes.

"He was powerful for a young vampire but not quite as powerful as me. I wanted him dead, I wanted him to pay," she said angrily and then added in a gentle tone, "he hurt you so I wanted to hurt him."

Wow, I knew Sophia was complex but this…

"He was afraid of me because I called on the power of night."

"What does calling on the night do?" I asked.

"It's the raw magic of night. When called you can see and feel it. This is a great power for it can do many things. Last night I summoned the night to kill him. He recognized it for what it was right away and knew he would meet a terribly painful end."

"That is a pretty awesome power," I said still in awe.

"Why did he say it was impossible? Is it a rare power?" I asked.

"One must have many years to yield this power." She said.

"Yea but most powers for vamps are like that, You have to be old. This is different. I can tell."

"The only vampires to yield this power are…are The Council of Night Guides."

"The Council of Night Guides!" I practically yelled. "As in your bosses, as in the oldest group of vampires to ever walk this earth. As in the most powerful vampires to ever exist."

"That would the group," she said flippantly.

Wow, my Night Guide is as powerful as The Council of Night Guides. I racked my brain for more Knowledge of The council. When I began training she stressed their importance. Let's see what do I remember. The Council is the oldest and most powerful group of vampires on this planet. But any vampire can be old and powerful these vampires had some serious powers that no other vampire had. All vamps have the basic powers; most never get any other powers even if they do exist long enough. The Council had some pretty amazing powers, which was probably why they were the council. Sophia never told me much about their powers. She mentioned that most had the power of seeing, which was kind of like being a psychic only different. The seeing power helps them find the slayers. The Night Guides are selected based on age and power. I think they also use the seeing power to pair the Slayers and The Night Guides up and took keep an eye on them. So to sum it all up: We work for the council and they are freakin' powerful.

"Raven, say something," said Sofia pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Did you know you could do that, call on the night?"

"I felt like I could do it so I did. I've never done it before, but it felt right. I would have succeeded in destroying that dark vamp only he broke my concentration," she explained.

"So what happens now? I mean you have these powers that you're not supposed to or are expected to have and well what do you do now? Are you going to be on the council now or something? Do they know you can do this? Have they sensed it?" I rambled on. Or did they know you were going to have these powers? Did they tell you?"

I stopped talking my questions were overwhelming her. She massaged her temples, visibly stressed.

"Sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to ma-."

"I knew," she said quietly. "They told me. They foresaw this. They foresaw everything. It's one of the reason's I was assigned to you."

"So I was right you are special."

"So are you," she said.

I began to feel nervous and uneasy as she said this. I looked down at my abandoned cereal and took an interest in it again. I picked up the spoon and swirled the contents of the bowl around.

"It's okay Raven," she said gently. "It's okay that you know."

I looked up at her again.

"Well, I don't really know," I said a few moments later. "I just know that I'm the one and that there are some big plans for me."

"I'm sorry I kept it from you. I promise that I will tell you everything, just not now. I do not wish to cause you any more stress especially since you're still recuperating," she said.

She played with the lace on her corset waiting for me to say something. I think she was expecting me to be angry with her for withholding that information from me. Maybe at the beginning I was but now…

"Thank you Sophia, for trying to protect me, for trying to keep my life normal. I really appreciate it." I took a breath before continuing. "It's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." My voice shook as I said the last part.

I never realized just how much she cared about me. Sophia looked up and smiled softly. She finally seemed happy. Her face no longer held guilt or sadness or worry. She was just content now. We shared a comfortable silence as I finished eating my Fruit Loops.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch12

6:00 pm read the clock in the red room. Time for some slaying. I should probably go home first though. My mom might be worried or she might just be at work. I wonder what Sophia told my mom anyways. I grabbed my pjs, walked down stairs and met up with Sophia in the sitting room or at least that's what she told me it was called. She was sitting in one of the cream chairs that were placed by the fireplace. The whole room had a cream color scheme. It contrasted well with the dark oak furniture. I stood behind the seat the faced her. I didn't want it to seem like we were going to talk for a long time.

"So, I think I should go home before we go slaying, I want to make sure my mom knows that I home."

"I'll see that you get home but I don't want you slaying tonight. It would be best if you stayed home and rested tonight."

"What! That's not fair. I'm fine!" I yelled. Guess we're back to fighting again but I just want to say that she started it. "Come on. Now we know how powerful he is," I continued yelling. "Seriously, Sophia you have got to let me slay."

"Raven Sorrow," yelled Sophia as she stood up. "You almost died yesterday! And I can not, I will not…" She left it at that and stormed out the room.

Now it's my turn to feel guilty. All she's trying to do is protect me and here I am just screwing things up again. I went after her and found her looking out a window in a room near the front of the house. The sun had gone down and all that could be seen was the blanket of darkness that covered the sky.

"So," I said as I casually walked up to Sophia. "When do we leave? I'm getting tired. I figure a good nights rest should cover it." I yawned to emphasize my "sleepy condition".

She didn't answer right away which worried me. Are we ever going to get along? One minute we're all happy and the next minute were fighting again. The pause stretched longer from seconds into a minute. It occurred to me that she might have not heard what I said.

"Sophia," I said quietly.

Still no answer. She must be angry with me. At this point I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to disturb her. She might go all angry vampire on me. Plus she…no who am I kidding I just don't want to face her wrath. I walked further into the room and sat on an elegant red velvet fainting couch. I stared at the empty fireplace on the far wall of the room. Stupid Willie he's the cause of all these problems. Why can't I have normal problems, like just plain ole regular dark vamps. Why did they have to make it so complicated and bring those stupid Dellena Amulets into this. God, evil can be so annoying. I heard a jingle of car keys above my head. Sophia was standing in front of me waving her keys around to get my attention. Well it worked. How long has she been standing there anyways?

"Seems as if I'm not the only one contemplating recent events," scoffed Sofia sounding like her usual self.

With my pjs still at hand we walked to the car and took off. I listened to the hum of the engine. Michael hasn't been around lately. You think he'd be here following after Sophia like a lovesick puppy.

"So, where's you're boyfriend Sophia?"

"B-boyfriend," she stuttered "Michael is not my, my boyfriend."

"I never said it was Michael but since were talking about him…what's the deal with you two anyways?" I looked over and saw that Sophia was blushing. Oh it's so fun to torture her. Hehe. I am so evil. "So, do you like him Sophia?" I taunted.

"I do… I don't…we're," she stumbled. "We're just friends. Good friends." Yea friends with benefits. "Nothing more," she continued.

"And certainly nothing less," I finished for her. She stayed silent in her embarrassment and continued blushing. I on the other hand was grinning like crazy.

When we got to my house I jumped out the car but not before saying, "don't get slayed". I used the front door of the house seeing as how my mom wasn't home again and my dad was still on his trip. It was only 7 so I called Kristen to get my homework and to explain to her that I was sick and couldn't go to school yesterday. I know I lied but I didn't want to worry her with the small issue of almost dying. After the call I did all of my homework. I know that sounds geeky but if I didn't do it now it would bug me all night and day. And after all that homework I really didn't have anything else to do so I crawled into bed and slept.

I awoke the next day and went back to school. I wanted to stay home but missing another day would be murder. All those unlearned lessons and don't forget the quizzes and class work to make up. So I went and was greeted by a scene similar to last Friday's when the first victim was found. Kristen ran up to me and pulled me into a quiet corner.

"Five!" she cried. Please don't let that be the number of kids murdered. "Five more victims. It's horrible. Their bodies are mutilated and they're…they're all toddlers. Toddlers!"

"Impossible Sophia…" I started to say. What the hell! What, the, hell. Five more kids, not kids toddlers. This really sucks. Willie is going down.

"Look, I know the police have their theories but this sounds like, like something you have to deal with." Kristen whispered.

Oh that's right I told her.

"Kristen, I can't tell you much but I'm working on it."

"So it is a vampire?" she asked, curiosity replacing her outrage.

"Yea and some dark creatures and one hell of an amulet." I said bitterly.

"Huh," said Kristen.

"Nothing all you have to know is that I fighting this vamp and I will slay him." I said walking over to my locker. I grabbed the necessary books and then walked with Kristen to homeroom.

"I still can't believe that you're a," she looked around and then whispered. "Slayer."

"Me neither sometimes."

"And I can't believe that vampires are real either. I mean how radical is that," she chirped.

"It gets old fast." I muttered while playing with one of my many black punk bracelets.

We entered homeroom and sat in our normal chairs and waited for the announcements, which we weren't going to listen too, to start. The teacher entered and quieted us down and then the announcements came on. They came on early today so we ended up listening to them.

"This is your principal speaking. As all you know, there have been a great number of murders in our fair city of Rosemead. To honor each victim's death we will not be having school tomorrow. All schools will be closed for a day of silence and a memorial service will be held. For more information on the memorial service please watch the news on channel six at 8pm. Thank you that is all."

Cool three-day weekend. The noise level in the room increased sharply and then quieted down. Soon after the bell rang for first period. Kristen and I had first period together everyday so we walked to class together.

"Shit, is today an A day," I asked Kristen.

"Yea, why?"

"I have my stuff for a C day."

I said hastily while rushing to my locker. When I opened my locker an envelope fell out.

"What this." I grabbed the letter and shoved in my backpack. "All right Kristen lets go."

We walked to the science room, which was only two doors down from homeroom and sat in the back so I could read the letter. I waited till the teacher, Miss. Jenkins, was deep into her lesson. I was never big into science; I'm more of a Global girl. I carefully tore the side of the envelope off and slide the letter out. It read:

Go to the library during your lunch period. Come alone.

Okay the last part was a little clichéd. Come alone? I mean honestly. I handed it over to Krista. She read the letter, shrugged and went back to the lesson. I put it away and took out my binder finally joining the rest of the class.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to put this chapter up. I was on a cruise.**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch13

It's lunchtime and here I am outside of the library, alone. The library. How to describe it? Well its old compared to the new additions we got ten years ago. So that makes the library about 45 years old. It's about the only thing in our school that isn't up to date. Lazy highschoolers can't pick up a freakin' book. Actually I've only been in the library twice but hey I'm a Barnes and Noble girl. I opened one of the double doors and entered. Cough Wow this library is dusty.

As I expected it was empty. The only light in the large oval shaped room came from two windows in the back. They did an okay job of lighting parts of the room but left the rest in shadows. A table with four chairs sat in the shadows on the left side of the room. I would have overlooked it, had it not been for the person sitting in one of them. Whoever or whatever was sitting in the chair had its back turned to me. I pulled a stake out of my black messenger bag, which I used as a purse. See I'm always on my guard, I'm always prepared unlike a certain slayer cough Renton. I walked stake held high for the strike and slowly approached the shadowed figure at the table.

"Well hello there," said a familiar voice. The person turned around to face me. It was Emily from the slayer party. I don't know who was more surprised, her or me. I got out of my attack position and lowered my stake seeing as how I was in no real danger.

Purple seemed to be her color. It was the color of her whole outfit, that's right outfit. She was one of those people. You know the ones who look like they just stepped off the runway. Everything was trendy and matched. This is why guys always overlook me because of girls like her. She should just go an' be a model. Actually she might be a model I don't really know what her day job is. Back to the outfit. She was wearing a denim mid-thigh length skirt with a pale lilac colored long-sleeved button up blouse. There were enough buttons undone at the top to make any boy drool. Definitely not appropriate for school. All of this was topped off with a purple beaded necklace and some kickin' three inch purple stilettos. I'll admit, even though I'm Goth that the outfit was nice, but I still love my black on black ensemble.

She took one look at my stake and said, "Well I guess you are always on your guard." I put my stake away quickly and took a seat across from her. "Told you we would cross paths again," she said happily.

I looked at my watch, time was tickin' and my lunch hour was going to be over before I knew it.

"You weren't kidding. Um, not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I have a message from The Council of Night Guides," She said ditching her carefree happy tone for a more serious one.

"The Council of Night Guides? Seriously?"

"The Council tried to contact Sophia but she doesn't seem to have a telephone or a computer for e-mail. So The Council sent an e-mail to my Night Guide and he gave it to me to give to you because of the whole sun issue and well that's it," she explained.

"Yea I don't think Sophia even knows what a computer is. So what's the message?"

"Oh sorry," she apologized. "The message? The Council does not want you to destroy the Amulet of Dellena that William Valceri has in possession. They want you to a get the amulet back and deliver it to them." It makes sense that The Council of Night Guides would want the Amulet. That is a pretty awesome power to have on the good side.

"Okay so I won't destroy the Amulet, but it's going to be hard get. He definitely won't give it willingly," I said half to Emily half to myself.

"You can do it," she said confidently. "You are after all The One. Plus you've got mad slayer skillz," she laughed.

I had to smile at this. Emily is a pretty cool person even if she is a bit lame at times and extremely perky, I don't think I've ever met someone as happy as her. So all in all she's cool, nifty even. Haha… I said nifty.

"Thanks." I said.

"Well," she said while getting up. "I should get going. This isn't just your lunch hour you know." She giggled a bit more and then made a quick exit. I watched her before picking up my bag and making my exit.

The rest of the day went quickly and before I knew it the last bell had rung and I was walking home with Kristen.

"I'm so glad that they didn't assign us any home work," said Kristen.

"Yea it was awfully nice of the teachers to do that." I said absent-mindedly. I was too busy thinking of ways to get the amulet.

"So I take it you're going to be busy the next couple of nights," she said suddenly in a lets get down to business voice.

"Yea I will. It feels so great to finally be able to tell you the truth."

"It feels great to finally know where you go all the time," she said in agreement. We had reached Kristen's house and said our goodbyes. I arrived at my house in due time and was surprised to find that my mom was home.

"Hi honey," she said as I walked in.

"Hey mom, you're home."

"Yea I had the day off but I have to go to work later to night so we're going to eat an early dinner."

"Cool, let me just put my stuff upstairs and then we can eat."

I ran to my room and deposited my stuff. By the time I made it back downstairs my mom was already setting the table. So we eat dinner together for the first time in a year and it was okay. The conversation was pleasant; the mood was good even the food was good. We even spent some quality time together after dinner. Of course it was only watching TV but still, we were finally spending time together and that's all I ever really wanted. Well that and a dog but I'll settle on quality time.

The fun ended at sundown when she had to go to work. I stood at the front doorway and waved her off. I closed the door and then boredom set in suddenly and I found myself staring at the floor. Hmm what to do now? I should … I should uh . . . I don't know. I turned around and screamed. Why did I scream you ask? Well Sophia was standing right behind me; silent as a mouse.

"Oh my god Sophia," I yelled. I don't know if she heard me though, she was to busy laughing her fangs off. "Geez, Sophia you almost gave me a heart attack. Didn't I tell you to not sneak up on me?"

She was still laughing.

"Why ever would I do that? You make the most amusing faces when I scare you," she snickered. Her laughter died down into a light chuckle. Better but it still ticked me off. See how nice she treats me.

"One of these days I'm gonna stake you," I huffed while storming to the living room.

"Yea right," she scoffed.

She followed me to the living room but took her time looking around. I don't think she's ever seen the rest of my house before. She sat down on my couch gracefully and looked over at the side table which happened to be holding a picture of me when I was three. I don't really like that particular picture. Before it was taken I was trying to make myself a jelly sandwich but was failing horribly. The end result was me covered in jelly, which is what the picture is of. She picked it up smiled and let out a short huff of laughter.

"How cute." she said.

I didn't know if she was mocking me or if she was serious. I fought the urge to snatch it from her hands. That's what she wants me to do. She put the picture back down and smoothed out the skirt of her dark purple gown. I sat on the coffee table so I could face Sophia.

She frowned at me and said, "Proper young ladies do not sit on tables."

"It's my house."

"Off" she said pointing to the empty side of the couch.

"God! What are you my mother?" I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that," she said dryly. I took a seat on the couch and glared at her as she smirked over her victory.

"Oh I forgot The Council."

"Has a message," she finished for me. "I ran into Richard on my way here."

"Okay so you know. So let's go and kill Will. All I have to do now is be careful not to break the amulet."

"Yes but," she started to say.

"Oh no, not the but," I cried.

"You need a spell to remove the amulet." She said.

"Okay great what's the spell?"

"Well, I don't know, exactly."

"You don't know?"

"No I don't which is exactly why we're going to do a little research."

"Research? Urg! I just got out of school," I said a bit distressed. Then I stopped talking. Five kids were murdered last night, so what's a little research? I can be so selfish sometimes. "We should go now if we want to find the spell in time for tonight," I said quickly.

"Why the sudden change," she asked.

"The victims," I said simply.

"Raven there was nothing I could do last night he killed them at sundown. I couldn't reach them in time."

"I know." There was a brief pause before I started leading us out of the house.

"I parked my car around the corner. I didn't want you're mother to see me," she explained.

"Wait," I said before Sophia took a step outside.

"People are going to wonder why you're dressed like that. They're going to think you're weird."

"No," she said "People are going to think you're weird and are just going assume that I'm one of you're strange friends. But of course we know that would be a joke because you don't have very many friends."

"Bite me," I said in reply.

"Oh I would love too but you see I would lose my job." I hope she just kidding about that last part. I would not like to end up as Sophia food. You know I really need a new Night Guide mine's a little vicious. Instead of walking with me Sophia just whizzed past me and waited in the car. Damn she is so fast.

Like most car rides with Sophia we were silent. The only thing that could be heard was Evanescence. I bought it for her as a Christmas present. She had listened to some of the songs in my room once and actually liked it. So I thought it would be a good gift for our first Christmas. Actually it was our only Christmas so far; next one would be our second. Maybe I should spend part of it with her this year. I wonder what she does for Christmas? Does she spend it alone? That would be sad no one should have to spend Christmas alone, even vampires like Sophia. She must be lonely a lot. I mean she doesn't seem to have very many close friends besides me and Michael, and even with Michael she's distant. Poor Sophia, no wonder why she's so cranky and mean all the time. She's just lonely.

"Sophia?"

"Yes Raven Sorrow?"

"Are you lonely?" She looked at me in surprise and then became pensive.

"Sometimes," she said quietly, like she was only talking to herself. I left it at that and turned up the music a little more.

* * *

Okay so when I was on vacation I wrote a short story about Raven Sorrow and Sophia's first meeting. I was wondering if anyone wanted me to post it. If you do send me a message. 


	14. Chapter 14

Ch14

I never asked where we where going so I was completely surprised when we pulled up to this ancient, creepy looking mansion. The mansion had tons of dead looking plants and vines surrounding it and there were plenty of gargoyle statues, along with some sad looking angel statues. Even the gate was creepy at this house. Man I love this mansion. I thought we were going to some sort of supernatural library or something. We were nearing the gates but they were closed. Oh great I'm going to have to get out and open them. We drove closer and stopped for five seconds. The gates opened by themselves. Creepy.

"Sophia where are we? I thought we where doing some research."

"We are at the house of the Merosa Sister's." she replied.

"What does that have to do with the spell," I asked.

"They're witches."

"Oh. Wait witches? Seriously."

"Yes Raven, seriously. Why do you have such a hard time believing in magic?"

"Because that's what society teaches you. There is no magic only science." I said.

"Nonsense, magic is as real as you and me," she said brushing off my explanation.

"So fill me in about these "witches"." I asked.

"Iveria, Victoria and Silvia are the most powerful witches in this country. They come from one of the most powerful family of witches on this dear planet and they happen to be the last of their family. Witch hunters you know. They are about one hundred years old and I think they were born one year apart from each other. They're really quite remarkable witches and they have some astonishing powers. They should know the spell for the amulet or a least I hope they do," She said.

"So how did you meet these gals?"

"I ran into them briefly about fifty years ago. They needed my help so I gave it to them. Since then I've visited them once or twice among the years."

"How long can witches live," I asked out of curiosity.

"Well if they're born a witch, they can live a good three hundred years and that's without ageing. If they weren't born witch and were simply made into one then about one hundred years."

"Cool. So the sister's what are they like?"

"They are a rather interesting group." She said and then left it at that.

She parked her car and we got out. We walked up the front steps leading to the double oak doors. I went to knock on the big oak doors but they creaked open by themselves. I hesitated but Sophia just walked in. No one seemed to be near the doors to open them. They must be enchanted or something. We walked further into the house. So far it was like the outside dark, old and creepy. Sophia led me down a hall and we stopped in front of a door that was carved with intricate designs. It was cracked open a bit and voices could be heard from the inside.

"Come in," said a voice in the room. "We've been expecting you," the voice said as we entered.

The room contrasted sharply with the other parts of the house I had seen already. It looks like the room belonged to a gypsy. A big and colorful couch occupied the back of the rectangular room facing me and held the three sisters. There were some colorful armchairs placed near the couch and a white coffee table with a golden sun painted on it in front of the couch. The four wall of the room were each painted a different color and were decorated with stars. Candles and incense were everywhere giving the room an exotic feel to it.

I looked at the sisters who were lounging on the couch. God was generous when he made these girls. They were beautiful. These were the kind of women that could turn men into puddles of mush. They all looked to be about 25 but I knew that they weren't. The first one on the couch was the one that had been talking to us. She was definitely Goth. She had fair skin and dark purple eyes. Actually they all had purple eyes and fair skin. She had hair so dark brown it was almost black. Her loose curly hair was in a half up, half down style that let some of the curls spill around her face. She wore a black dress that stopped mid thigh and some cool spider web decorated arm warmers. I think I liked her boots the best though. Her stiletto boots laced all the way up to her knees. Her makeup went well with her outfit. She had on some eyeliner and wore a deep dark shade of red lipstick.

The next sister was preppy and a little sluty. She had the same color skin and eyes but her eyes were slanted a bit and she wore a lot of make up. Her hair was chocolate brown and wavy and she wore it down. She wore a pale blue corset that showed off her um… assets nicely and a really short black leather skirt. To top her outfit off she wore a pair of black three-inch heeled hooker boots and a pale blue lace choker. The next sister had the same eyes and skin but was blonde. Weird. She had on a yellow sundress with sunflowers on it and her straight hair was pulled back into pigtails. She looked like a child. She wore no makeup and no shoes but she did have some silver ankle bracelets on her left foot.

The Goth one got up and introduced herself. "Hello Raven Sorrow. I'm Iveria and these are my sisters Victoria," she said pointing to the preppy/sluty sister. "And Silvia," she said pointing to the blonde.

"Hello there," said Victoria.

I looked at Silvia, expecting her to say hi but she didn't. Something is not quite right about her. She got up and looked at me. Then a smile spread across her face.

"Ooh, Sophia did you bring a child slayer for me to play with?" She asked in a sickly sweet child voice.

Whoa okay I know what's wrong with her now. She is crazy and kinda creepy and she thinks I'm her toy. Not cool.

"Yes, but you can't play with her right now," answered Sophia. She spoke to Silvia like she was little girl. Wait did Sophia just say she could play with me? "It's good to see you again Silvia," Sophia said while hugging her.

Iveria hugged Sophia too and then Victoria came up. She walked up slowly to Sophia and looked her up and down.

"You just get prettier every time I see you," Victoria purred.

Oh my god, she's hitting on my Night Guide! How weird. Sophia squirmed a little, clearly uncomfortable with this kind of attention. Victoria stepped closer to Sophia and gave her long hug. She ran her hand down Sophia's side before finally letting go and then she turned to me. She gave me a quick once over greeted me and then turned her attention back to Sophia. Iveria walked up to me and held out her hand for me to shake and I took it.

"I'm honored to meet you, we've been waiting for you're arrival for so long," said Iveria in actual awe.

Oh great more special slayer stuff I don't know about. And what is this "we've been waiting for you" stuff. Is there like some sort of prophecy about me or something? Now that I think about it there probably is one. How else are people supposed to know about me being The One? Whatever that is anyways. Silvia gave me a curious glance from the couch she had returned to and was now humming an eerie tune. Iveria, who seemed to be the only normal one in this family walked to a dark blue door on the left side of the room and opened it.

"Sophia, Victoria why don't we chat in here and see if we can find what you're looking for." She motioned for them to enter. When Sophia and Victoria were finally in the room she turned back to me. "Silvia why don't you entertain Raven Sorrow while we talk." Crap she's leaving me with Silvia. That girl is crazy. She's just a few dimes short of a whole dollar. Before Iveria closed the door she said, "Play nice Silvia."

When we were finally alone I turned around and looked at her. She was rocking back and forth unaware of her surroundings. I scooted back a bit towards my exit ready to run if she tried to make me her doll. I had no intention of letting her play with me. She stopped rocking and stared at me tilting her head a little as she did so. A wicked smile spread across her face as she finally realized we were alone. She got up and walked towards me carefully like I was some frightened animal that might runaway if she came at me to fast. Hmm this description is ironically similar to how I felt. She was the predator and I was the **gulp** prey.

"Don't be afraid little bird," she said with her child like voice. "I won't hurt you. I only want to play." Yea right and what's with the little bird thing, don't give me some cute nickname. And Ravens are not little; they're fierce and scary. "Let's play house. You can be the baby," she said while grinning madly.

I turned around to walk out the door but it closed in my face and I heard the lock turn without a key. I looked back at Silvia. She was giggling now. Okay so her craziness does not affect her powers. If she hadn't trapped me in here I would have thought her telekinesis was cool. I wonder what else she could do.

I backed away from the door trying to get farther away from her. She continued to come towards me only faster this time because I was trapped and she knew it. She flicked her hand and a chair flew up behind me and knocked me down into it, forcing me to sit. I tried to get back up but found that I couldn't move. This is bad; this is very, very bad. She walked up to me with that sweet little crazy smile on her face reached out her hand and stroked my cheek.

"Good little birdy," she murmured.

I could feel her loosening up her magical grip on me. I wiggled my leg and found I could move again. I let her think that I was helpless for a few more moments before shoving her down and making my great escape. I raced out the door and down the hallway. The footsteps echoing after me told me that she was following. Damn.

"Stop," she yelled. Like I had a choice I was frozen on the spot. "Don't go. Don't leave me. I just want play." At this point she started to cry. "I just want a friend," she said between sobs.

I could feel her magical grip loosening again as she broke her concentration but I stayed rooted to the spot. She really was pitiful when she cried. I kind of felt bad for her now. All she wanted was a friend. That's all anyone wants really. She continued to plead with me.

"We can play a different game. Please come back little birdy." That little birdy thing still sucks though. "Please, I'll tell you what the spell is," she cried out in desperation.

I turned around. "Really?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"If you tell me what I want to know then I'll play with you," I said reluctantly.

She began to smile again, happy that her playmate was coming back. She motioned for me to come to her. I walked cautiously down the hall and stopped a good four feet away from her. She walked up to me and whispered into my ear the spell.

Creatures of the night that do dwell

Go back to your ever-burning hell

I break the power with this spell.

And reduce the wearer into an empty shell.

When she finished I backed away from her and started to walk to back to the gypsy room. A slender hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. Damn that Silvia. I tried to break free but she was too strong. I was pulling with all my might and she didn't even budge.

"I happy you came back but you ran away, you were a bad little girl and bad little girls get punished."

She threw me over her shoulder and started to carry me down the hall. Will this nightmare ever end? I struggled but she was again too strong. Stupid witches. I watched the door to the gypsy room get smaller and smaller as we walked further down the hall. I'm going to scream. That's what I'm going to do. Then everyone will come running and I'll be saved. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. My voice, where did my voice go?

"I'll give you you're words back when you behave," she said answering my mental question.

We turned a corner and traveled two doors down stopping at the third one. She opened the door and dropped me on the floor. The room was square shaped, small and completely white. Two elegant looking chairs and a small side table sat at the back of the room. The back wall was held a large window that looked out over a garden. I heard voices down the hall, it sounded like Iveria.

"Now where did Silvia run off too?"

Silvia heard her too and began to panic. Using her telekinetic powers again she threw me into one of the white chairs and pinned my arms and legs to it. Behind me I could hear the curtains rustling so I snuck a glance and found four golden cords flying off the curtains towards me. They wrapped around my wrists and legs binding me to the chair. Boy, were they tight. I turned back to Silvia who was just standing there smiling. I am going to have nightmares after this. She quickly ran out the door and closed it.I heard her turn the corner and run down the hall. Then I heard some voices.

"Where have you been," asked Victoria.

"And where is Raven Sorrow?" asked Iveria.

"Yes where is she?" Echoed Sophia.

"She didn't want to play so she ran away," explained Silvia adding in a sniffle for sympathy. Wow she's good.

"Why don't you guys go back to the room? I'll find where Raven ran off to," said Sophia already walking down the hall.

As she turned the corner her footsteps got louder. What if she can't find me? What am I talking about? She's a vampire. She can just sense me. She stopped in front of the door and I watched as the doorknob slowly turned and the door creaked open. Sophia stepped inside, saw me and then began to laugh. Seriously, guys she's the world's nicest Night Guide. NOT! After a minute or so she finally stopped laughing and started to untie me.

"So much for running away," she joked. I glared at her. "So I take it you didn't have fun playing with Silvia." Again I glared at her.

She didn't say anything else until she finished untying me. I rubbed my sore wrists hoping to soothe them.

"Did you get the spell Raven," Sophia asked.

"Yes she," I began to say but then it hit me. I was set up; they left me alone with her to get the spell. Sophia took one look at the expression on my face and knew I had figured it out.

"Sorry, but she was only willing to tell you," Sophia explained.

"You could have told me that before," I said angrily.

"If I had told you before you would have tried to force it out of her." That makes sense but I'll still mad as hell. Urg. Sophia. "Come on let's go," said Sophia. "They're waiting for us."

She has got to be kidding if she thinks I'm going to get in the same room with that psycho. I'll admit I'm I little scared of Silvia but you would be to if she threw you across the room without so much as bating an eyelash. I am not going back to the room. I'm going to sit in Sophia's car and wait till they're all finished here.

"Let's go Raven," she said more urgently.

"Uh, uh. No way. I'll wait in the car," I said stubbornly. Can't she see that I'm traumatized?

"Don't be such a baby." She grabbed my wrist and tugged and I tugged back. This surprised Sophia a little. "Raven Sorrow, do not tell me that you are afraid of Silvia?"

I got up not wanting to show Sophia that I actually was afraid and then said, "Silvia does not play well with others."

I let her lead the way. I needed something to shield me from that psycho. We entered the room and I stayed behind Sophia, scowling. The sisters were sitting on the couch again. Victoria and Iveria glanced at me curiously before exchanging a look. Iveria got up and walked over to me.

"I apologize for my sister's behavior. I'm sure she didn't mean you any harm. I am pleased that she told you the spell though. She must really like you because she wouldn't even tell us." She paused before continuing. "I would like to talk to you Raven Sorrow, privately. So if you will join me in the next room, I'd be pleased." I nodded and followed her through the dark blue door.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch15

The room Iveria led me into was slightly smaller than the gypsy room. The walls were painted a midnight blue and decorated with constellations. Shelves lined the walls filled with books, scrolls, gems, orbs, spell ingredients and a lot of other things I couldn't identify. In the middle of the room sat a round table. It looked like it had a mirror on it but the mirror didn't reflect very well. Swirls of black kept getting in the way distorting any reflection.

"It's a scrying mirror," said Iveria.

"What?"

"You were looking at it. I thought you might want to know what it is."

"Oh, thanks." I said.

I examined all the shelves while Iveria sat down at the table. I was most interested in the shelf with crystals and orbs. I really liked the orbs. Each had a different color that swirled inside the glass. Some were small and others were rather large. I could sense Iveria watching me. I didn't want to be a bother so I got up and started walking to the empty chair at the table, but then I got distracted. A shelf of books caught my attention. Actually it was just a one book, one big, old book. It seemed to call out to me. It didn't actually talk or anything. I felt like it was pulling me closer to it urging me to pick it up. I looked back at Iveria who was watching me with interest now and then reached up to grab it but stopped. This isn't my house. I can't just pick up whatever I want, besides this is witchcraft I'm dealing with it could be dangerous. I put my hand back down to my side and walked to the empty chair.

"Sorry," I said while sitting down.

She smiled warmly at me before saying, "No it's fine, and I like when teens take an interest in witchcraft. It's become a dying way these days. What with all the witch hunters and …"

"Sophia said that it's possible to become a witch. Is that true," I asked, interrupting her.

"Yes it is." She paused. "Do you want to become a witch?"

"I don't know," I said hesitantly, I didn't want her to turn me right on the spot. "I mean it would be cool because it would definitely be an advantage when I slay but I don't know…" I trialed off.

She looked at me again and I felt like she was looking into me. Like she knew who I was. Like she could read my mind, which she probably could. Oh my god what if she's reading my thoughts right now. I should stop thinking now. Iveria chuckled a little. Oh yea she's definitely reading my mind. Ahh!!!

"Relax Raven Sorrow. I try not to intrude on people's thoughts but yours are kind of funny. You're really paranoid. You know that?" Iveria said clearly amused.

What about the book? Dammit I didn't mean to think that.

"The book, it called to you didn't it?" She demanded more than asked.

"No. No way. It didn't." She raised her eyebrows at this. "Okay yes it did. Why?" I asked. She used her telekinesis to bring the book to her hand.

"Do you know what this book is called?"

I shook my head no. "It's called The Book of Prophecies," she said while handing it to me. The book was leather bound and labeled in gold. At the bottom of the cover it said Merosa. The book felt oddly warm in my hands.

"Prophecies?" I asked.

"Prophecies from my bloodline. Every witch family with the gift of sight has one. Though most books are not as old and do not contain such powerful and accurate prophecies as ours does."

"This book must be pretty important."

"Yes it is. The Council of Night Guides even has a copy of it. They also keep tabs on us incase we come up with another prophecy." Iveria said with a hint of bitterness in her voice. She paused and watched me take it all in. "The book is reacting to you now isn't?" she asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"The book only reacts to the people who are prophesized in it." She said. I put it down a little to quickly which caused Iveria to give me a look. "Sophia told me you didn't know about it, the prophecy I mean," she said a little hesitantly.

"So your family made the prophecy about me," I said trying to distract her from the fact that I don't know anything about it.

"I made this one myself when I was I five. It was my first actually."

I swallowed.

"So you see I've been waiting for you and so has everyone else."

I looked down at the book again. Did I really want to know what I was right _now_? I touched the cover lightly and it sprang open suddenly. A small gasp escaped my mouth. The pages flipped rapidly and then stopped abruptly on a page. The page was filled with information on my destiny, my prophecy. I turned the page and found a drawing of me on it. Okay this is too freaky. I closed the book and handed it back to her.

"I don't want to know right now. Sophia told me she would tell me so I'll wait till she does." I said quickly.

I really didn't have time to deal with this. The sun is down and every minute I spend here is minute more for Willie to cause mayhem. I have no time to learn about my destiny. I have to save the world. Well not really the world, just the city.

"You're loyal to your Night Guide I see. It's a good trait." She said.

"I'm only loyal because I'm afraid Sophia's going to kill me if I'm not," I replied.

"Right," she said trying not to smile. She flicked the book back to its rightful place and started to speak again. "Well Sophia has a copy of it anyways," she said more to herself than to me.

She got up and searched among her shelves mumbling to herself as she did. What is she doing? What is she looking for? "Ahh," she exclaimed stopping at a particularly small set of shelves. She bent down and picked something up carefully. I moved around in my seat to get a better view of what she was holding.

It was a silver heart shaped locket. She returned to her seat before handing it to me. I let the silver chain hang off the palm of my hand as I examined it. At a closer look I could see it was a little tarnished. It looked old and oddly enough it felt old but it was still beautiful. I studied the design on the locket four lines that curled on the ends formed a diamond around an S.

"It's a protection amulet," she explained after I had a chance to get a good look at it. "It'll give you a boost when you fight and make it harder for you to get hurt."

"Well that's cool," I said a little impressed.

Wow, witchcraft is so interesting. I wonder if she can put a protection spell on my books. I really hate when the binding breaks and the covers get destroyed. I bet she heard me think that. I looked up at Iveria to find her looking at me with a mildly amused expression on her face.

"Stop reading my mind. You'll make me go crazy," I said jokingly.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

I looked at the S on the locket. What does the S stand for? Silvia?

"It stands for Sophia," she said answering my mental question, again! "She wanted to me to make you a powerful amulet so she gave me her locket. I believe she received it when she was a mortal. The older the object is, the more powerful it will become."

This locket _is_ old. I can't believe she's giving me something from her human days. It looks like it was important to her. Iveria, reading my thought again answered my question.

"Yes her mother Selena, gave it to her. She had other lockets but she wanted you to have this one. You must be very dear to her Raven Sorrow for this locket was intended to be passed down to her own daughter but as you can see she has none to speak of and it is impossible for her to have one now." She finished.

I'm like a daughter to her? I know she cares about me but… that much? I mean this is still Sophia we're talking about right? The vamp who loves to scare me to death, who tortures me during training, who laughs at my mistakes and not to mention makes fun of me every day. But she does try to protect me in her own unfair way and she did cheer me up when I freaked out at the morgue last Friday, and she did say that she was proud of me which is more than my parents say. And she saved my life. I recalled the horrible incident with Willie. She cried for me. She was so scared I was going to die. I remember how she affectionately brushed the stray hairs from my face before kissing me on the forehead. Yea she cares.

I traced the S lightly and then put the locket on. Iveria got up signaling that this little chat was over. I got up and walked with her to the door.

"Raven," She said just as I reached for the doorknob. "If you ever need anything, you do have allies here. Oh and do come and visit after you turn sixteen."

I nodded and then walked out the door. I found Sophia on the couch pushed up against its arm clearly trying to get away from the impossibly close Victoria. She was somewhat happy to see that I was done talking to Iveria. She probably just wanted to get away from Victoria.

"Raven, we should go now."

"Yea we should," I said in agreement.

We said are goodbyes to the sisters, even to Silvia who gave me a rib crushing hug, and then left the house. As we drove to the park I played with the locket, tracing the S and fingering it lightly.

Sophia glanced at me while she drove. "You don't have to wear that right now you know, just when you slay."

"Yea, I know but I want to wear it all the time. I really like it. It's so pretty," I cooed.

"Okay then," she said and then looked away quickly.

I took a furtive glance and found Sophia trying and failing to hide a pleased smile. I'm glad I can do something to make her happy.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

The park was empty and closed when we arrived. Not good. What I wanted to see was Willie and his stupid Scants. I wanted to crush them. We patrolled the park and the neighboring streets and then we returned to the park again. We walked along side the playground and then headed towards the back of the park. Or we tried to go to the back of the park but we were thwarted by some dumb ass vampire named Willie. Only this time Willie was alone no Scants, no nothing. He still had the amulet and his eyes still glowed yellow.

"Surprise, Surprise. Who knew I would run into you, slayer. Aren't you supposed to be dead?" He mocked.

"Aren't Vampires supposed to be good looking," I shot back. He scowled a bit but did not attempt to attack me. Sophia walked over from where she was and stood beside me.

"I guess he's the exception to that rule. We'll just have to kill him," said Sophia already getting out her daggers.

"Where are your Scants? Did they leave you?" I taunted. "Or did you lose control over them? Who are you going to send after me now?"

"Her," he yelled pointing at Sophia. She flew back five feet and landed on her hands and knees.

"Sophia!" I yelled. I rushed to her side as he continued to laugh. "Are you okay Sophia," I asked. She didn't say anything. She didn't even make an attempt to get up. "Sophia?"

"Oh Sophia isn't there anymore," he chuckled.

I put my hand on her shoulder and turned her towards me.

"Sophia?" She looked up at me. I gasped. Her eyes were yellow. "You can't control her, you can't control creatures of light," I said in disbelief.

"Yes that was a problem at first, but you see I altered the power in this amulet. I have power over all the creatures now. Warlocks can be pretty helpful when they're under your control." He paused and stared at me and then he said, "Sophia my dear come here," he called.

To my horror Sophia obeyed. Her blank yellow eyes looked at him expectantly. I stood there unable to move, unable to believe what I was seeing.

"Sophia!" I yelled. Nothing happened. Neither Sophia nor Willie moved.

He laughed again. "You just don't get it do you? Sophia is mine." He snaked an arm around her waist and faced her. "She is a pretty little thing isn't she?" He said while stroking her cheek. He gave her an appraising look and smiled. "Mmm, she looks good enough eat."

He leaned toward her and started to lightly kiss her neck. I glared at him. He's going to be sorry when I get through with him.

"Maybe I'll save that for later, when I can satisfy more than just one hunger," he said with his voice full of lust. "For now I'll just settle with this."

He pulled her in closer and kissed her passionately. It was a while before he came up for air. I think I'm going to throw up. This is absolutely revolting.

"Bastard!" I yelled.

"Now, now Raven Sorrow there is no need for swearing," he chided. He laid Sophia's head against his chest and stoked her hair as he spoke.

"Get your fucking hands off my Night Guide," I screamed.

"Didn't I warn you about your language. I suppose I'll have to punish you now," he said.

"Wouldn't be the first time today,' I muttered under my breathe.

He let go of Sophia and grinned. "This is going to be entertaining. Sophia, be a dear and kill her."

She walked towards me and started to grin herself. I backed away. This wasn't Sophia. This was Willie controlling her, but I can't hurt her. I refuse too. Plus she could probably stake me in a heartbeat. My best option is to run into the woods at the back of the park and try to confuse her. Get her lost.

I ran as fast as I could into the woods. I ran a twisted path through the trees and brush managing to hamper her progress a little. Further along my path I could see a giant tree. This thing was freakin' huge. It was hallowed out at the bottom, leaving a space for a person of my size to fit into. I crawled in and waited. I could hear Sophia running through the bush. She stopped somewhere nearby and stated walking slowly.

"Raven Sorrow," she called out. "Where are you? Come on out I'm not going to hurt you." Yea like I'm going to believe a possessed vampire. "Raven, I'll find you."

I had to save Sophia. I had to remove her from his control. Remove her…hmm. I wonder if it's possible to change an amulet removal spell into an amulet possession removal spell. All I have to do is change the wording right? It's not that hard I already know how I'm going to change it. If Willie can change the amulets power to let him control light vampires and light creatures then why can't I change the removal spell to remove something other than the amulet. But I have to say the spell without getting eaten by Sophia first.

I ran out of the hollow and dived into some bushes, which led into a little clearing, and hid behind a tree. How am I going to get Sophia to stay still long enough for me to say the spell? I looked around and saw exactly the kind of help I needed. A considerably large stick sat eight feet away from me. I'll knock her out. That's how I'll do it. I'll knock her out cold and then say the spell. Suddenly I felt something whoosh past me and hit the tree above my head. I looked up and found Sophia's dagger stuck in the tree.

"Oops I missed," said Sophia laughing evilly.

I ran to the stick, which was more like a club and picked it up. I turned back around to face Sophia. That was a big mistake. She wasn't running after me anymore she had already caught up and was waiting behind me. An arm shot out and grabbed my waist pulling me closer to Sophia. I couldn't hit her now. I wasn't even facing her. I dropped the stick to the ground and began to struggle but as expected she was way to strong for me.

"Well now, we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way," she said sweetly.

She pushed my head aside exposing my neck and licked it. It's now or never for this spell thing. I could feel Sophia's fangs graze over my skin as I began to recite:

Creature of the night that do dwell

I release you from your ever-burning hell

I break the possession with this spell.

And reduce Willie into an empty shell.

Did it work? She stopped trying to bite me but wouldn't release me. What if this was a trap? What if the spell didn't work? I struggled a bit more. "Sophia?" Her arms dropped to her side and I turned around to face her. I sighed in relief. She was back to normal. Her eyes were blue again but she was unresponsive. Oh no did I mess up the spell? Crap! I looked at her more closely. A look of horror had spread across her face and her lips were trembling.

"I…I tired to kill you," she said in shock.

"Sophia, it's," I started to say.

A loud scream interrupted us. It was Willie. The last bit of the spell was working on him. It wouldn't do much though. "My spell is working, but it will only injure him, not kill him. I'm not a witch. I don't think I have the power to kill him with a spell," I said. Sophia started to walk heading out of the clearing and on to the path that lead out of the forest.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I followed her.

"To kill William of course," she answered.

What is she crazy? He'll just possess her again. There is no way I'm going to let him touch her again. It was bad enough just looking at him but then he had to go and stick his tongue down Sophia's throat. If he gets control of her again I'm sure he'll keep her. I don't even want to think about what he would do to her. I shuddered at that thought. I grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Let him go, I'll get him tomorrow." I said forcefully.

"I'll?" She questioned. "Not we?"

"Of course not we there is no way I'm going to let you near him. Tomorrow you'll stay at home safe and sound, like a good little vamp, while I take care of Willie." I said, begining to get frustrated. Couldn't she see that this was for her own good?

"I will do no such thing," she said, raising her voice.

"Yes you will! You'll do it because I don't want you under Willie's control again. You'll do it because I don't want him to lay even a hand on you. You'll do it because I don't want to lose my night guide. Because I don't want you to die!" I yelled.

Her determination melted away and her face softened. I turned away quickly to hide the tears that we're slipping down my face. I really hate to cry. It makes me feel weak and helpless. I'm not weak. I don't even know why I'm crying. Was it because of all the dead kids, was it because I almost died twice this weak or was it because I couldn't bear the thought of losing Sophia.

This is probably how she felt every time she lectured me. It's kind of ironic. I'm treating Sophia the same way she treats me. Only now I know she was only doing it for my own safety. Like when she wouldn't let me slay last night or when she got angry with me when I went slaying without her.

"Here," Sophia said while handing me a white handkerchief. Crap.

She knows I'm crying. I really hate to cry in front of her. I dabbed my eyes quickly and then handed it back.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

I lead the way out of the forest woods into the now empty park. Willie had disappeared just as I had thought he would. I kept walking, Sophia trialing behind me to the car.

"I'm sorry," she said. I stopped and faced her.

"For what?" I asked.

"For trying to kill you."

"That's old news now. You're forgiven as long as you don't try it again." I said lightening up the mood.

"You have my word." She said.

"You know what the worst part of this night was? Seeing Willie with his hands all over you. I almost threw up when he kissed you."

"Me too," she said shuddering a little.

We walked forward nearing the exit of the park.

"You know you licked me. That was gross. Why did you do that?" I asked somewhat disgusted.

"Because, I wanted to see what you tasted like," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Vampires are gross!" I exclaimed.

We made it to the car and then to my home. I climbed out the car and looked back at Sophia.

"You're going straight home right? No looking for Willie I mean William?"

"You have my word," was all she said.

She left and I went to my room and slept. I was dead tired.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

I slept in till one on Friday and relaxed most of the day but at 5:30pm I went to the park for the memorial service. I went by myself. My mom was working and my dad was still on his trip. I would have gone with Kristen's family but I would've felt like I was trespassing on their family time. I don't belong with them. So I went by myself. The sun was beginning to set and the park was full of solemn people holding candles and pictures of the departed. They stood in front of a podium waiting for whoever was going to speak.

More and more people entered filing in silently, crowding the park but adding no noise. At 6pm two things happened. First the mayor entered the park and walked up to the podium. Second the sun set. I stood in the distance, far away from the crowd and watched as the mayor cleared his throat and began. "We have gathered here today to mourn over the loss of our children. It's times like this that bring the community closer together." I felt a presence behind me and I tensed. There seriously can't be any dark vamps here. I looked back it was just Sophia.

She was dressed modernly for the occasion. She wore a trendy long black trench coat with a pair of black heels. It was unusually chilly for this time of the year but every once in while there were those odd days. So yea it was light jacket weather but for Sophia the coat was just a decoration, vampires can't feel cold. I nodded to acknowledge her presence and tried to listen to the speech again but couldn't. For some reason I could never pay attention to speeches no matter what they were about. I know it's sad I have such a short attention span.

I looked back again and found that Michael was standing next to Sophia. He had somehow managed to get close to me without me noticing. Damn, I'm losing my edge. He was also dressed in modern clothes but he normally was. He wore grey dress pants and a black dress coat. I felt really underdressed with my black jeans and Within Temptation zipper hoodie. I can't really slay in a dress now can I. Michael gave me a small smile when he saw that I had noticed him. Well at least now I'm not just standing here all by myself. Now it looks like I have a family, a fake family. Wow, imagine if I had these two for parents. Can you say nightmare.

"Maybe we should join the crowd. We look a little suspicious standing all the way back here," Michael whispered.

Sophia and I nodded in agreement. We walked to the crowd together in our fake family unit and went by unnoticed. When we stopped walking Michael put his arm around Sophia. She flinched and snort of laughter escaped me. I couldn't help it. It was so funny watching these two. Michael always trying his best to earn Sophia's love or whatever and Sophia trying to act like nothing was happening between them. It was obvious that Sophia had feelings for him otherwise she wouldn't blush every time his name was mentioned or freak out every time he touched her. So why doesn't she just kiss _him_ already, because I know he already kissed her, and stop holding all her feelings for him back. She flicked me on the back of my head as a reward for my behavior.

"Ouch!" I said while rubbing my head and glaring at her. The people in front of us looked back and I smiled at them until they turned around again. I turned back to face Sophia. "You suck," I whispered angrily.

She flicked me again, only this time on the forehead.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For being rude. Now turn around and pay attention."

I did as I was told, still fuming over the fact that I was getting flicked by a vampire. I jumped as something hit my back a second later. She flicked me again! Stupid vampire. I whirled around and found that she was smiling, obviously enjoying herself.

"What was that one for," I said through a clenched jaw.

"For fun." She replied.

Sadistic vamp! What I really wanted to do was flick her back but unlike Sophia I had some self-control. I faced the podium and ignored her. She just laughed silently adding more to my annoyance. Aren't there any laws against slayer abuse?

We listened to the rest of the speech and watched as they lit candles for each victim ending the memorial service. Michael left quickly after the candle lighting. He said he had to work. I almost forgot he worked at the morgue. The crowd was now beginning to disperse and I began to walk home to grab some steaks.

"Raven," Sophia called out. "Huh?" I questioned. I assumed that Sophia just came for the ceremony and was going home. I know she didn't forget our agreement. "Yes Queen of the flicks, what do you want?"

"Don't be flippant with me. If you do not wish to hear about my wonderful plan then you can just go home."

"Fine sorry. What's you're "wonderful" plan" I asked still a little angry from the flicking incident.

"Touchy aren't we? Well anyways… we know that it is possible for one to alter the power of the amulet." She paused.

"Go on," I said.

"So we'll alter the power so that he can only control the dark creatures again. William may have warlocks on his side but we have witches on ours."

"That is a wonderful plan." I said a bit surprised.

"Yes I know it's simply ingenious. Isn't it?" she said sounding somewhat conceited.

"Hey," said Kristen shocking the hell out of me. Yet another person able to sneak up on me.

"Hey! I didn't see you in the crowd," I said. "Yea, me and my fam were way up front." She explained

"Oh, cool close enough for the mayor to spit on you." I said. She laughed at this comment. "Oh hi," she said shyly when she noticed Sophia.

"Hello," said Sophia warmly trying not to scare away the already nervous Kristen.

"Relax Kristen she's not going to bite you." I turned to Sophia. "You're not going to bite her right Sophia?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not Raven."

"See she's not going to bite you," I reassured Kristen.

"That's good to know. Well I should go now my 'rents are calling me. Good luck with the slaying," Kristen said.

"Alright bye then."

"Oh and it was nice seeing you again Sophia." Said Kristen getting her last words in.

"You too dear," Sophia said while smiling. I watched as Kristen ran to the front of the park and caught up with her parents.

"I like her," Sophia said after Kristen left. "She's a polite young lady."

"What, do you want me to be polite too?" I asked in a fake sweet voice.

" I would prefer if you behaved yourself."

"Well I tried that. It doesn't really work for me but anyways back to you're plan." I said.

"Oh, yes the plan. I believe we were discussing the help from witches," said Sophia.

"These witches that are helping us don't happen to be Iveria, Victoria, and Silvia?" I asked hoping I was wrong.

"Those would be the ones."

Well my last visit with them didn't run to smoothly but it wasn't entirely horrible. I learned about some cool things and I got a nifty locket. I absentmindedly played with the locket as I recalled this detail. Sophia saw this and she said nothing but I knew she was happy I was wearing the locket. Sure her face was expressionless but I could see it in her eyes.

"I think now would be an appropriate time to leave," said Sophia.

"Yea, you're right," I agreed. "Time is ticking."

We left the now empty park behind and walked to her car. Before getting into the car I remembered that I had to go home for some stakes for tonight's battle.

"Hey, can we stop at my house for a sec? I need to get a stake." I said. She got into her car and I did the same, taking the passenger seat.

"Wait a moment please." She said.

"Sure." She reached under her seat and pulled something out. "Here, she said, handing me something wrapped in a black silk cloth.

She started the car after handing it to me and began our drive to the Merosa sisters' mansion. I peeled back the folds of the cloth and found a beautiful dagger inside. The blade was silver and shiny. The handle was decorated with black and grey blue roses. It was dangerous and delicate all at the same time.

"Keep it," said Sophia.

"Really?"

"I've been meaning to get you one anyways."

"Thanks. It's so cool!" I said enthusiastically. "This is so awesome."

"All this excitement for a dagger. Honestly. You're never that excited to see me but the dagger…. you're practically in love with the dagger," she joked.

"Well I can't stab dark vamps with you can I?"

"No I suppose not."


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay sorry I took so long to get this chapter up. I was busy, what with school starting an all. Anyways here it is, a really good, really long chapter. **

* * *

Ch18 

We pulled up to the Merosa sisters' mansion for the second time this week. Great, because I was so looking forward to playing with Silvia again. Iveria opened the front door as we stepped out of the car and then disappeared into the house. We entered and walked down the familiar hallways back to the gypsy room. Victoria and Silvia sat on the couch while Iveria leaned against the wall next to them. I waved awkwardly to the sisters and then moved out of the doorway to let Sophia through.

"Little birdy!" Shouted Silvia excitedly.

Oh God no! Why me? Silvia stood up and skipped across to room to give me a giant bear hug. I really, really, really hate hugs but I'll let her do it because she could kill me with her mind. After what seemed like an hour she let go and skipped back to the couch. Then Victoria got up. Oh joys. Sophia pushed me in front of her to avoid a replay of what happened last time. You know I really hate this greeting ritual. I walked over to a chair next the couch and sat down. I know I'm mean but I rather Sophia get all that lovely attention from Victoria than me.

Now with me out of the way Victoria approached Sophia slowly swaying her hips noticeably. Her black leather pants creaked softly as she did so.

"Hello Sophia," she purred.

She wrapped her arms around Sophia and I watched as her hand slid lower and lower down Sophia's back. Sophia's eyes widened in surprise. Victoria whispered something into her ear and Sophia blushed. Finally Victoria let go and walked back to the couch with a smile on her face. I looked over at Iveria who rolled her eyes at her sister's antics.

"So, I take it you already know why we're here," I said trying to accomplish what we'd come here for.

I received nods from both Iveria and Victoria but Silvia just tilted her head as if she didn't understand the question.

"Okay, so do you think you can help us?"

"I think we can. An open circle spell should cover it and just incase I think I can come up with a potion for Sophia so at least she doesn't get possessed again," answered Iveria.

"How long will all of this take?" asked Sophia.

"It won't take too long but if you're concerned about Master William getting hold of another child then I suggest that we resort to the scrying mirror."

"Good Idea," said Sophia.

Iveria opened the dark blue door on the side of the room and gestured for all of us to enter. We all walked in and crowed around the table with the black swirly mirror surface. It was a tight squeeze. The room could hold three people comfortably but five was pushing it.

Victoria waved her French manicured hand over the table and said, "Show us Master William Valceri."

The black swirls turned into swirls of color. They twirled and shifted until a solid image formed. It showed Willie sleeping in a dark room. This thing is amazing. I watched as Willie groaned in his sleep. He had cuts and a few considerably large gashes on his neck. That must have been a result of the spell.

"Sleepy head," murmured Silvia.

"Hmm. He must still be recovering from the spell. He's healing so slowly," said Sophia.

I wonder if the spell would have killed him had I been a witch. Would being a witch really be that different? It's not like being turned into a vamp where your life changes completely. I noticed that the room was silent and looked around to see all the sisters looking at me curiously. I forgot about the mind reading. Damn.

"It wouldn't be that different," said Victoria answering my witch question.

Sophia looked at me and then at the sisters, clearly confused.

"When will he wake up?" I asked trying to get everyone to focus back on Willie. "Will he need the whole night?"

"I don't know," said Sophia.

"Your spell seems to have some sort of affect on his healing powers. The magic is still working on him," said Victoria.

"That was a good spell you made Raven Sorrow." Said Iveria.

"Yes it was." Sophia agreed. "It saved both our lives."

"Aw, stop it you guys. You're gonna make me blush." I joked. "So when will he wake up?" I asked getting back to my serious side.

"He won't play tonight but tomorrow he'll be waiting for you," whispered Silvia. A prediction?

"I guess we have more time then." I said.

"Let's get started." Said Iveria. "Silvia help Sophia set up the circle, Victoria you can write the spell and Raven and I will work on the potion."

Silvia and Sophia gathered some items from the room and then left with Victoria trailing after them. Iveria shut the door and then went back to the table. She waved her hand over it and the mirror returned back to its former black swirls. Then she walked over to the shelves and picked up a medium sized glass bowl and placed it on the table.

"Okay let's begin." She said. "This potion will protect Sophia from being possessed again or at least it should. It works kind of like a shielding spell only from the inside."

I need to brush up on my witchcraft terminology again.

"So what do we do first?" I asked.

"First we need water. There should be a jar of spring water on that shelf." I walked over the to the shelf, grabbed the jar and handed it to Iveria. She opened the jar and poured half its contents into the bowl. "Now for some herbs," she said.

Iveria walked over to a shelf lined with jars full of dried plant parts. She grabbed three before walking to a smaller self and grabbed a small grey silk drawstring bag. She placed all of the items on the table and then went back to the same small shelf and grabbed a small bottle of a blue shimmery liquid and a pestle and mortar. She set the pestle and mortar in front of me and uncorked the small bottle and poured it into the water. What was that stuff?

"Gargoyle blood. It'll help protect against dark magic," she explained.

"Right because gargoyles ward off evil," I said. Guess my training with Sophia is paying off.

"This is," she said pointing to one of the small herb jars.

"Lavender," I answered for her.

"I'm impressed. You knew that?"

I smiled. "Actually I read the label."

"Oh," she said sounding a little disappointed.

"But I do know what that one is with out reading the label. Chamomile right? I use it to make tea."

"That's right," she said sounding happier. "Lavender and Chamomile are part of most basic protection and shielding potions. And this last jar is Sage it can be used for purifying and it should help the potion last for a couple of days."

"Cool."

"I want you to grind four Sage leaves and three of the lavender leaves together. Okay?"

"Kay." I opened both jars and put the right amount of leaves form each into the mortar.

Iveria took the four Chamomile flowers out of the last jar and plucked the petals off of them. As I ground the leaves Iveria levitated a small glass bowl to the table and then put the petals into the bowl and mumbled a few words. The petals shriveled up and a dime-sized amount of clear liquid was left at the bottom of the bowl. She put this in the potion and it turned a darker shade of blue. Well that was cool. I wonder what Kristen's doing now. Focus Raven Sorrow, focus. How long do I have to do this anyways? I think my hands are going to fall off.

"You can stop now. I don't think I would like you to be handless." Said Iveria. I smiled. "Go ahead put the leaf powder in."

I tossed the powder in and watched the potion turn a pale purple. "So what's in the bag? Is it the last ingredient?"

"Not quite," she said opening the bag. She pulled out a razor blade with a small pentacle etched in black on it. Please say we're just going to throw that into the potion. "The last ingredient is blood. Yours."

"Why mine?"

"Because your not a light creature. This potion needs the blood of a slayer. As a slayer you protect the innocent, the good, so your blood …"

"Will help protect Sophia…right I get it." Can someone save me? I handed her my wrist hesitantly and she smiled kindly at me.

"I promise it won't hurt." Yea, that's what Sophia says every time we go slaying. She chuckled, apparently overhearing my thoughts. "It won't hurt. Here I'll show you."

She held my wrist up and then ran her index finger over it and mumbled something under her breath. I noticed two things. One, her nails were painted black and had crescent moons on it, which was way cool and second my wrist felt completely numb.

"Nifty," I whispered.

She picked up the razorblade and ran it across my wrist. Crimson blood began to spill out in little rivers. Iveria moved my wrist quickly over potion bowl. While I watched the little rivers fall into the bowl she used her telekinesis to get a black towel out of a cupboard.

"That's enough," she said.

She took the towel, put it under my wrist and then ran her index finger over the thin cut. The bleeding stopped immediately and I was healed.

"Wow, that's amazing! You so rock!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, stop it you're going to make me blush," she said borrowing my words from earlier.

I laughed at this and Iveria joined me. She toweled off the rest of the blood for me and set the towel back on the table. The potion had now turned an amethyst purple and was smoking just a little. It stopped smoking after a few moments passed.

"Could you get me a goblet Raven Sorrow? It's on that shelf."

I got the goblet for her and she poured some of the potion into it. I hope it tastes good for Sophia sake.

"Okay, we're done with the potion so the next thing is the open circle spell. Sophia can drink the potion after we cast it."

"What does open circle mean?" I asked.

"When you set a circle you are calling on the elements to use. Only spells that require a lot of energy and earth magic should be cast in a circle. Of course if you are powerful enough, you can do it outside of one but it's more dangerous to do so. An open circle is used to send a spell out on the elements. The magic of the spell can travel far and to many people, which is why we're using it. It will affect all of the light vampires and creatures in this area. With the open circle they will all no longer be able to be controlled by Master William."

"Sounds like it'll work," I said.

"It should."

Enough of the "it should" already. Is this going to work or not? Oops she can hear that. Sorry, I just really want this to work.

"It's fine," she said. " Let's go to the solarium and join the others. That's we're we'll cast the spell."

She lead me down a maze of halls and then finally to the solarium, which was really just a big sunroom except it was night so no sun. The floor was white with a giant purple pentacle painted in the middle of it. Each point on the star had a different color crystal and a candle. Two glass doors on each side of the room were open. Silvia and Victoria were huddled in the corner over a table and Sophia was standing in a doorway, staring at the stars with a dreamy look on her face. Iveria joined her sisters at the table and huddled over what I could only assume was the spell.

She turned back to me and said, "We'll be done in a few." I nodded and walked over to where Sophia was daydreaming.

I stood about a foot away from her and watched silently, like a stalker. She was too deep in thought to even notice me. She smiled softly at what must have been a good memory.

"This is a now look for you. You normally only smile when you're torturing me," I said. She turned to face me.

"I do not," she said in mock outrage.

"So what were you thinking about? Michael?" Splotches of pink appeared on her cheeks. Guess I was right. She turned back and looked at the sky, ignoring me. "How come guys aren't dating? I mean it's obvious you like him. Why do you keep rejecting him?"

"I don't think that my love life should concern you," she said irritated.

"Would it kill you to tell me? At least can you explain the painting of you two I found in the red room?"

"The red room?" she said, a bit confused. "Oh, yes the red room as you call it. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you about the picture. If you must know it was a gift from Michael, he painted it himself. He gave it to me before I was turned."

"That's so sweet." I paused to look at her blank face. She has really mastered the art of hiding emotions but I suppose I would be able to do that too if I had lived for 200 years. "Can I ask you one more question?"

"Raven I don't want to talk about th-,"

"Did you love him?" I cut in.

She took a deep breath and said, "yes."

"Do you still love him?"

She turned away from the sky and walked past me. She stopped but didn't look at me. "Once you fall in love with someone you never stop loving them."

So she does love him. I still don't understand why she and him aren't together. Did she do something to him besides cast her love spell on him? Okay I'm just kidding on that love spell thing. She would never do that but seriously what happened between them? Sophia walked away from me not saying another word. I couldn't figure out if she was angry with me or sad about not allowing herself to be with Michael.

The sisters were done writing the spell and each standing on a point of the pentacle. Iveria stood at the top point with her sisters on either side of her.

"We're ready to cast the spell now. I want you two to stand by the table while we do this," said Iveria. "Let's begin."

I gave or rather Sophia took the one chair at the small table and I leaned against the wall next to the table. Everything went silent and then Victoria started to sing in a language I couldn't understand. It might have been Latin. I'm not really sure. She moved her hands and twirled them in circular motions like a dance. She sang well, actually she sang great. Her voice was pretty and sweet. The song she sang sounded familiar, it was soothing and it made me feel so relaxed.

The candles on each of the points lighted up as the room began to fill up with magic. I could actually feel the earth magic. It was like a cool breeze. The magic wrapped around me and I gasped in surprise. It tingled. I reached out to touch a nearby breeze and Sophia looked at me with a funny look on her face. I knew what was happening. They were calling the elements to them.

Victoria stopped singing and the magic flowed away from me and towards the circle. I sighed as it left me and slid to the floor into a sitting position. Sophia got up and kneeled in front of me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I wasn't really sure what she was saying so I just smiled. I felt funny. I felt warm and happy, very happy. I could see the sisters and I knew they had started to say the spell but I couldn't understand what they were saying, so I laughed. They stopped talking suddenly and I could feel the new magic they summoned flow out of the room with the old earth magic, the elements.

The last of the magic swirled around me. I waved goodbye at it as it left. I stood up and tried to walk but ended up on the floor again. I can't walk. Haha, this is funny like a bunny.

"Bunny." I laughed.

"Is she okay?" Sophia asked as Iveria walked over and looked at me.

"She's fine, just a little element sensitive and this was a pretty big spell. She's probably never been around this much magic before."

"To much magic for the little birdy," sang Silvia.

"I like birdies," I giggled.

Victoria joined in the staring at me and added, "In other words she's magic drunk."

"She's drunk?" asked Sophia.

"Yea, but it'll only last for about ten more minutes," answered Iveria.

"I'm not drunk. I'm fine. See." I tried to get up again but the room was shaking and I fell down again. Haha. "Stupid room."

I looked up and everyone was smiling at me so I grinned back at them.

"This will be fun," said Victoria.

"Yes it'll be quite amusing," said Sophia.

"Funny little birdy," said Silvia cheerfully.

I want to be a bird. I think I'll fly off the roof. I'm so smart. I crawled away as they talked and stood up and started to walk. Then I ran to the other side of the room to the door, my exit. Got to find the roof. Roof, that's a funny word. Roof. I laughed and then stopped. Oops they heard me laugh. They all turned around and looked at me and then looked at the spot where I was sitting before.

"How did she get over there," asked Iveria. I turned around to leave the room.

"Raven where are you going," asked Sophia.

"To jump off the roof," I said happily.

"What?! Raven come back here," said Sophia beginning to follow after me.

"Bye," I said and ran out the room and down the hall. Can't catch me I'm the ginger bread man. Haha. Now to find the roof.

"Raven stop! Raven Sorrow Ferris stop this instance!" Sophia yelled behind me.

She caught up to me and picked me up from behind. I struggled to break free and she held me tighter.

"I have to fly. Why are you holding me down? Let me go!"

"No flying. In fact I forbid you to fly, ever!" Said Sophia.

"But I'm a bird I have to fly."

"You are not a bird."

"Yes I am."

"No you are not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Okay I'm not."

"No you're…what?" she asked confused.

"I said I'm not a bird."

She put me down but held on to my wrist. She led me back to the solarium and skipped beside her as we went. The sisters smiled as I walked back in and I waved. Sophia closed the door my only exit and faced me, not really sure what to do.

"You know this isn't real," I said. Sophia and the sisters gave me a funny look. "Vampires and witches aren't real. Neither are slayers. Hey I'm a slayer that means I'm not real." I frowned. "I don't exist. Am I dead? I don't want to die. I'm afraid."

I sat down on the floor and hugged my knees. Sophia kneeled down in front of me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Raven I'm here," she said gently.

I looked at her. "Elizabeth Ray died too. It was my fault," I said in a small voice.

"Who's Elizabeth Ray," Victoria asked.

"I don't know," admitted Sophia.

"I can't read her mind at all," said Iveria

"Poor little birdy," Silvia said with tears in her eyes.

Why am I doing this? Why did I say all that stuff? I guess I really was magic drunk or whatever. I feel so sad but I always feel sad when I talk about Elizabeth Ray. What I really need is some fresh air. All these people are crowding me. I stood up and walked back to the door.

"Raven, where are you going," asked Sophia following me. Okay I guess they don't know that I'm fine.

"I'm not drunk anymore." Everyone gave me skeptical looks. Great, just great. They don't believe me.

"Are you sure," Sophia asked.

"Of course I'm sure."

"Are you really okay?"

"Bite me!"

"Okay, she's fine," said Sophia.

"Well that was fun," I said.

"It _was_ funny bird girl," teased Sophia.

"I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I thought I could fly. Thanks for stopping me from jumping off the roof."

"Any time," laughed Sophia.

My stomach growled suddenly and everybody laughed again. Betrayed by my own stomach. The insanity of it all.

"Hungry?" guessed Iveria.

"Just a little," I admitted.

"How about I make some dinner for you," she suggested.

"What about us?" asked Silvia not wanting to be left out.

"And for you two as well. You know it's been decades since we've had guests over for dinner."

"That's because you're a snob and won't talk to people," said Victoria. "I am not a snob I just … well never mind that. Sophia I can't imagine that you had time to feed tonight. If you want I think I could find you something suitable to eat."

"Well," Sophia said hesitantly. She looked at me and then back at Iveria.

"Oh for goodness sakes. It's not going to bother me Sophia. I am aware that you are a vampire and you have special needs." I smiled.

"That would be fine," she finally said.

"Excellent. We'll get started then."

"Who's this we," complained Victoria.

"Don't be such a brat," said Iveria as she walked out of the solarium. Victoria rolled her eyes and then followed her out with Silvia skipping happily after her.

"Now what," I asked when the room was empty.

"I assume we are to amuse ourselves until they are done," said Sophia. She walked over to the giant pentacle on the ground and started picking up the crystals and the candles.

"I'm going to go put these back now," she said in a very serious tone. "Don't fly anywhere bird girl." She tried hard to keep a straight face while saying this but in the end she just had to smile and laugh, a lot.

"You're going to hold this over my head forever aren't you?"

"That's the plan."

"That's just great," I grumbled.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry, this chapter is a short one. I'm busy writing the ending of this story. But don't worry there's still about 6 or 7 chapters left. To make up for this chapter I 'll repost soon.**

**P.S Reviews would be nifty**

* * *

Ch 19

With Sophia gone and the sisters cooking dinner I finally had sometime to myself. I looked out of the glass room I was still in. Outside looked peaceful, a perfect place to think or fly. Speaking of flying I really hope I can put the getting magic drunk business behind me but I know Sophia probably won't let me. I opened one of the glass doors and walked out into the cool night air. The stars were shining bright like little lamps. What a beautiful night. I spied a large oak a few feet away that looked perfect and sat beneath it.

This sure has been a busy week what with Willie and all. Stupid Willie and his stupid amulet. How can something that used to be human be so cruel? Those poor kids. Their deaths must have been so painful. He's a bastard! I can't wait to stake him. Not all this week was bad. There was the slayer party and meeting the Merosa sisters and we can't forget about Michael. But one of the best/strangest things that happened this week happened between Sophia and me. I feel like we're really connecting. We're becoming real friends. She's actually been kind of nice to me this week. How weird is that? Well not nearly as weird as finding out that I'm The One.

I don't even know what that is maybe I don't even want to know. I mean I've definitely been given the chance. Iveria could have told me but I keep telling everyone that Sophia will tell me later. Maybe it's not that I don't want to know but it's that I'm afraid of my destiny. Am I afraid? No I can't be.

"I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid at all." I said out loud.

"Not afraid of what." I jumped and turned to face Sophia.

"Nothing," I said embarrassed that she had caught me taking to myself.

I looked up at the sky hoping that she wouldn't see me blushing. She walked to the Oak and leaned on the other side of it.

"Can I ask you something?" Sophia asked.

"Sure."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want too." She paused. "Who is Elizabeth Ray?"

I froze and my heart cracked just a bit. I blurted that out earlier didn't I? I couldn't answer her. If I did I would have to bring up those memories again so I stayed silent. Sophia seemed to understand this.

"Dinner should be ready by now."

"Yea we should go in now."


	20. Chapter 20

Ch20

The table was set and ready to eat off of when we entered the giant dinning room. The whole room was decorated in black and white. All the furniture was black, along with the curtains. The floor was gleaming white marble and the walls were white with black ivy vines decorating the wallpaper. It looked impressive yet cold and gloomy. Victoria and Silvia were already seated and Iveria I assumed was still in the kitchen.

The table was already set for five people or rather three witches, one vampire and one awesome slayer. The seating arrangement allowed for two people on each side of the rectangular table and one at the head of the table. I had two choices I could either sit next to Victoria or Silvia. I'm in hell. How nice of them to sit in those places. I looked over at Sophia who also saw the problem. Then Iveria walked in and saved the day.

"Oh, Raven did you want to sit next to Sophia," she asked while carrying a big bowl full of pasta.

"Uh yeah."

"You heard her Victoria move to the other side."

"What a pity. Don't you want to sit next to me?" Victoria pouted.

I came to Sophia's rescue and answered for her. "Uh no. She sits next to me. She's mine." Wow. Did I just say she's mine?

Victoria shrugged and went to sit next to Silvia. Sophia followed suit and took her seat and then I took mine, sitting closer to the head of the table.

"Are you hungry _petit oiseau_?" Silvia asked.

Is she speaking Spanish? Russian?

"Huh?" I said confused.

"It's French Raven," Sophia said with disgust. "She called you little bird." She smiled at Silvia before giving me a disappointed look.

"How was I supposed to know? You're the one who speaks French so don't get angry with me."

Her voice lost its edge. "_Mon cher_ I'm not angry with you. Forgive me; it has been a long time since someone has spoken my native tongue."

"Alright I'll forgive you." I paused. "_Mon_ _cher_?"

"My dear."

That sure brings back memories. When I first started training with Sophia she used to mix her French and English together. It used to piss me off because I would have no clue what she was saying. She also used to call me _mon cher_ and my dear all the time but I don't like cute little terms of endearment so I put a stop to that. It's been awhile since she's called me that.

"I thought I told you never to call me that."

"Yes I believe you did, but you see I'm following your example and I and ignoring all that you tell me."

I took a deep breath and put on my serious face. "If that's what you're doing then, welcome to the dark side." She rolled her eyes at me.

Iveria walked in again this time with a goblet of a dark red liquid, Sophia's meal. She placed it before Sophia and then took her seat at the head of the table. I looked at the blood in the goblet. I had a feeling that it was still warm. I shivered. I've never seen Sophia feed even if this isn't the traditional kind of feeding. I've never even seen a drop of blood pass her lips. I forget that she even drinks blood. I mean I know she's a vampire, but I just couldn't picture Sophia hunting and feeding on actual people.

The bowl of pasta was passed to me and I piled mountains of warm delicious noodles on to my plate. I'm so hungry I think I could eat the whole bowl. The table was silent now; every witch was eating apparently as starved as I was. I took a bite.

"Mmm. This is so good."

"Thanks," said Iveria.

I glanced over at Sophia who had still not picked up the goblet. Why isn't she eating? Isn't she hungry? Finally she picked up the goblet and held it to her mouth. She sniffed the contents of the glass and took a small sip. She then lowered the goblet and stared straight a head.

"You Know Raven it's considered rude to stare," said Sophia without emotion. "Sorry," I said weakly.

"It's alright," she said while finally facing me.

I jerked back in my chair and gasped. Her eyes were dark blue. This was the color of her eyes whenever she is furious with me. Scary. Dark blue, the color of Sophia's anger. As she reached out to hold my hand those same dark blue eyes filled with concern.

"Raven?"

She looked at the goblet of blood and then back at me and a new emotion crossed the threshold of those dark blue eyes. Shame.

"Oh no Sophia it's not that. I don't care about that," I said gesturing towards the goblet. "It's just you're eyes they… they just startled me is all.

She nodded her head slowly seeming to understand why I acted that way.

"Perhaps I should have warned you. Then maybe you wouldn't have been so…" Her mouth cured into a slight smile. "Frightened."

I scoffed. "Frightened! Who me? I was just…just…pretending"

"I'm sure you were."

I turned back to my pasta again suddenly remembering that I was hungry. The sisters who had been silent throughout the whole ordeal snickered at my lame excuse. Thanks for the supports guys.

I wolfed down my dinner within a matter of seconds and then piled more noodles onto my plate. Mmm. They're so warm and tasty. I think I could live off of these.

"Hungry Raven?" Iveria teased.

I looked up and found that everyone else was still working on their first plate or goblet for Sophia.

"Ravenous." I replied.

I finished my plate end sighed completely satisfied and then looked over a Sophia who was finishing up her…meal. She looked like she was enjoying it. Did the blood taste good? I watched as she drank the last drop of blood. She picked up a black cloth napkin and dabbed at her mouth, looking even more like the sophisticated noble she once was. Sophia would always have a certain elegance about her no matter how long she lived or unlived since she's technically dead.

"Staring again are we?" Sophia said while looking straight ahead.

She had caught me off guard and I couldn't think of an appropriate response so I said nothing.

"Why is it that you feel compelled to look at me? Do you find me interesting or are you awed by my beauty?"

"Beauty!" I snorted. "How could I possibly be awed by you fang face? You're revolting."

Iveria snickered silently while Victoria and Silvia just watched.

"Hmph! Such a rude little girl," said Sophia.

"Oh!" said Iveria suddenly startling both Sophia and I. "I forgot about the potion." She got up and excited the room and came back quickly with the potion.

"Drink up Sophia." Iveria said as she handed her the goblet.

"Interesting color," Sophia murmured.

She held the glass up to her mouth and sniffed the contents. What is she a dog? Does she always do that to everything she eats or drinks?

"There's blood in this concoction," she said.

"Gargoyles." I supplied. I wonder what she's going to do when she finds out that it's my blood. Probably freak out.

"No, I'm almost certain that I smell human blood." Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Yours?"

"Yes," I replied. That earned me a hmm from Sophia.

"What's wrong with my blood? You know what I don't even care just drink it. I had to drink your blood when that bastard stabbed me."

"Well that' true but…"

"But what?" I said clearly annoyed. "Just hurry up and drink the damn potion." "Manners," she chided.

"Sorry. Would you please drink the damn potion?" I smiled. "Before I shove it down your throat."

She frowned at me. "Honestly, is it even in your nature to act like a civilized human being?"

"Drink it already!"

She drank the potion all in one shot and judging from the expression on her face, it didn't taste so good.

"How do you feel?" Iveria asked.

"Fine, I guess."

Somewhere in the house a clock chimed. The clock could be heard faintly in the dining which meant it was deep inside the house.

"Midnight," Silvia said in a singsong voice.

"That late already?" asked Sophia getting up from her chair.

"You're a vampire. Midnight is not that late," I said also getting up.

"I meant late for you Raven. Well anyways Iveria we should get going Raven needs her sleep. Tomorrow night is going to awfully busy."

"I do not need to sleep! What do you think I am a baby?"

"Yes…" She leaned down to me height and smiled wickedly in my face. "But you're a cute baby," she said while tickling my chin with her index finger.

I pushed Sophia from me away and she laughed. It didn't seem like she was going to stop.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

Iveria chuckled at us as and said, "She's cranky already. I think it would be a good idea to take her home."

Iveria began to lead us back to the front door and Silvia and Victoria got up and followed us out. We said our goodbyes and began to leave but just as I was walking out the door Iveria pulled me aside.

"Don't be afraid to come to us for help or just for a visit. We do so enjoy your company and Sophia's as well."

I nodded and smiled.

"And if you ever decide you want to become a witch you can count on us. We'll help you through everything."

"I…er…um…well see you later then."

I don't even know if I want to be a witch. I don't know what I want. Guess the pressures on. I walked out the door and headed to the car where Sophia was already.

"No pressure. You're decision I mean. Whatever you chose is alright with me," she behind me.

"Thanks," I mumbled and then made my way to the car.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

The car ride home from the sisters' house had a strange feeling to it. I felt both happy from the kinda fun night I had, and dread for the night to come. Sophia must have been feeling happy too because she had on Beethoven and was humming along with it.

My mind wandered back to when I had been magic drunk early this night. I had talked about this world, this weird magical world not being real. It's kind of funny that I said that. Had I not been a slayer all of that would have been true. How quickly the world changes for me while the rest are left in the dark.

I looked over at Sophia again. I can't count how many times that vampire has saved my life, granted she spends most of it making fun of me, but that I'll forgive her for that. You know I never even thanked her for all those times she saved me. Sure I've said a small thanks here and there but not the thanks she deserved. I'll have to make it up to her one day.

The park was up ahead. I watched it get closer and closer. It was dark, except for a few street lamps, and empty. Wait no it wasn't. There was someone in it. Someone on the playground. Someone was swinging. A child? What is she doing there all by herself? Where are her parents? I have to get her out of there. Doesn't she know that the park isn't safe after dark?

"Sophia stop the car!"

"What?"

"Stop the car right now!"

"Alright! I'll stop if you stop yelling."

She slowed down but didn't completely stop. I jumped out anyways and made my way over to the swings where the little girl sat. The few streetlights in the park illuminated the girl just enough so that I could make out her long auburn colored hair and pale pink dress. I sat on the swing next to her. The little girl was about five years old and was as cute as a button. She looked so familiar. I know I've seen her somewhere before.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself? Are you lost," I asked.

She shook her head.

"Where are your parents?"

She shrugged.

"What's your name?"

"Kelly."

"Kelly what are you doing out here by yourself? It's really dangerous to be alone out here."

"Not for me," she said quietly. "But for you, Raven, it's dangerous."

"How did you know my name?" I asked completely surprised.

"I've always known you. In some way we all know you. You're The One. The Prophesized One," she said sounding much older than she really was.

"How did you…?"

"Raven please free the others. Please help them. You're the only one who can. Raven please save them. She sounded desperate.

"I don't understand. What do you…?"

"Raven Sorrow! What is the meaning of all this?" said Sophia loudly from behind me. Whoa she's pissed. She glared at me and then continued. "First you yell at me to stop the car. Then you jump out while the car is still in motion and I ran after you only to find you on the swing set. And who are you talking to?"

"To Kelly."

"Raven there's no one there."

I looked over and found the swing next to me empty.

"There was a little girl here. I swear. You must have seen her from the car."

Sophia shook her head.

"You've got to believe me she I just talking to her. She was there right there on that swing."

She looked doubtful.

"Stop looking at me like that! She's real Sophia! She's real!" I must sound like I'm crazy because she's looking at me all weird. Oh no, now she has her concerned face on.

"Raven are you feeling all right?" She came forward and placed her hand on my forehead checking my temperature. "Hmm. No fever. Perhaps the hallucination is a side effect of being magic drunk."

"Sophia I'm not sick or hallucinating. The girl, her name was Kelly and she wanted my help."

Sophia stopped talking and looked at me. She tapped her finger on her chin as she thought.

"I think I know what happened," Sophia said. "Kelly, the little girl you were talking too, she's dead."

"Kelly is a ghost?"

"Well, yes. She is a ghost."

I stayed silent for a moment. "I can see ghosts now?"

She nodded again and then went silent. "It's happening isn't it," she said quietly.

"What's happening?"

"Your destiny."


	22. Chapter 22

**We're getting close to the end folks but don't worry I've planned out a least two more stories for Raven Sorrow. Reviews please and of course thanks for reading my story.**

* * *

Ch 22 

It was now Saturday night and my mind was a swirl of thoughts. Everything from Willie to my destiny was in my mind. My thoughts were like a giant whirlpool dragging me down. I tried to ignore everything and just focus on the slaying but I couldn't.

I paced around my room. It was already midnight. When would Sophia show up? This is prime time for the vampires. Does she want a repeat of the last time I went slaying by myself? I sighed and sat down at my desk to work on some homework.

Okay Raven focus on your homework. The chemical symbol for Oxygen is O. Okay that was easy. Now for arsenic. The symbol is… is… Oh who cares I'll just use it to poison Willie.

This isn't working. I went to the window and combed the streets around my house for Sophia. Not a soul in sight.

"Sophia where are you?"

"She won't be coming tonight."

Who said that? I looked around my room and found no one. Am I hearing things?

"Look outside."

I did and I saw a little blonde child. She looked to be about seven or eight.

"Come down here I have something to tell you," the girl said.

Was this another ghost? She must know something about freeing the others. Wasn't that what Kelly wanted me to do. Is she one of the others or just a messenger?

I grabbed a stake before rushing outside to meet the girl. She watched me with her clear blue eyes.

"Are you a messenger, a ghost? Do you know who I'm supposed to help? Do you know where the others are?" I asked quickly.

She nodded. "I'll take you to them if you want."

"Right now?" What about Sophia?

"If you wait for Sophia it'll be to late Raven Sorrow. Please come now. Come with me," she pleaded.

I thought about it for a moment before say yes. I am after all "The One". Shouldn't I be able to handle this by myself?

"Lead the way," I said.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was leading me to the park. She didn't say a word as she led me through the entrance and towards the back of the park to the woods. We walked through the bush for about half an hour before coming to a clearing that I had never seen before.

I stopped and looked around though I couldn't see much because the moon wasn't shining brightly tonight. I turned around and found that the little girl was going on without me. We crossed the clearing and she took us out onto a narrow dirt path.

"How much longer?" I asked.

She led me off the path into another clearing and pointed. I followed her finger. A building loomed in the distance. As we got closer I could see that it was a factory, an abandoned one.

The gray paint was peeling off the concrete walls, windows were broken and boarded up and the ivy had engulfed at least half the building. The woods surrounded the factory and kept it isolated. It wasn't hard to imagine why nobody ever found this place.

The girl took me to the front of the factory where a broken door swung in the breeze.

"Are the others inside?" I asked

She said nothing and started to walk in but before she walked into the shadows of the building she turned around.

"I'm sorry Raven Sorrow. I didn't want to do this but he made me." Then she disappeared into the darkness.

Why did she say she was sorry? What could she possibly be sorry for? And who made her do this? I took a tentative step into the abandoned factory. I shivered. It was definitely a creepy place.

"Um little girl that led me here, where are you?" I called out. Nothing happened so I tried again. "Hello?" This time I heard something. Someone was crying softly from deep within the factory.

"I'm sorry," a child's voice cried.

I'm sure it was the little blonde girl crying. I have to find her. Wherever she is the others must be with her.

"Don't worry," I called out. "I'm coming to help you."

I stopped and listened to the muffled crying and then followed the noise. It lead me down the hall and around the corner. I slipped twice on the moss covered floor landing hard on my backside.

As I walked on the crying stopped.

"Great now how am I supposed to find her."

I walked further down the path I was already on and after ten minutes I stopped. I could have sworn I passed that boarded up window already but then again they all looked the same. I whirled around in place but of course that didn't help. I was lost.

"What am I going to do now?" I said aloud and then I froze. Footsteps echoed down the hall and I turned in their direction and saw nothing.

"Little girl are you lost? I couldn't help but over hear you," said a very feminine voice. The voice sounded anything but helpful.

The woman who had spoken was somehow behind me. How was that possible I should have seen her coming? Unless. Unless she's a…

"Dark vampire," I said coldly while drawing out a stake. I turned around to face a smiling blonde vampire. She was your typical vamp. Tall and beautiful. I hate her. The vamp was decked out in a lacy black and red corset and a short black skirt. She walked closer to me, her black stiletto boots clacking with each step.

"Such a smart girl."

"Come any closer and I'll stake you," I warned.

"Funny because you look like a child. How could a child possibly be able to slay me?"

"I'm almost sixteen!" She smiled at me showing off her fangs. "Where is she?" I asked. She looked sincerely confused. "Where are the others?!"

"Oh you mean the children? You can't save them. They're already dead." She sneered. What did she mean they're already dead? Am I to late?

"Lair," I screamed. I ran forward with stake in hand and attempted to punch her. She moved to the side at the last minute and dodged the attempt.

"Is that the best you've got little girl?"

I punched her again and this time my fist connected with her stomach. "Nah, I'm only warming up."

She ran down the dark hall out of my viewing range.

"Come out you coward. Afraid I'll actually slay you." Something brushed my shoulder. I jumped and turned and then something pulled at my hair. "Stop playing games!" I yelled.

"I thought children liked to play games," she said in the distance. Her laughter echoed throughout the factory and it was damn annoying.

A hand grabbed my neck painfully and shoved me against a wall. My feet dangled a foot above the floor. I tried to get her hand off but my strength was nothing compared to hers.

"You know I was supposed to bring you to the master but I wouldn't mind a little snack." She licked her full red lips and then lowered her head to my neck.

"Evelyn! You know you're not allowed to do that. Bring her to the master." The master? I looked behind the blond vamp now named Evelyn and at a skinny brunette vamp. Taking advantage of her distracted state I kicked Evelyn in the stomach again. She grunted and let go of me. I quickly gulped down some fresh air and then took off.

"She's getting away. Go after her," the brunette yelled.

I speed down the hall in search of the entrance. How could I have been so stupid? The master was Willie. This was a set up. No wonder the little girl was sorry. She knew she was leading me to my death, which I will prevent. All I have to do is escape, but I can't. The children. I have to save them. There's a possibility that they're still alive.

My thoughts were interrupted as another dark vamp jumped out in front of me. This time it was a guy vamp.

"Where are you rushing off to so fast?"

I ignored his question and staked him. I ran past him having no time to watch him crumble into dust. Another dark vamp soon replaced him. God this place is just crawling with them. I staked this one too and this time he had no witty saying to accompany his presence. How very lucky for me.

"Alright, enough of this," said Evelyn approaching me.

She came at me, a blur, and threw me over her shoulder. We passed at least five doors before stopping at a red door. The red paint on the door was vibrant and fresh. Evelyn roughly threw me into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Thank you Evelyn you may go now," said Master William. Her eyes turned yellow for a brief moment.

"Yes master." She left them room leaving us alone.

He walked around the room, which seemed to be an office judging by the old wood cabinets and the somewhat new desk in front of the boarded up windows. I followed his every move. Willie's neck was completely healed and his amulet was still intact. Seems like he's made a full recovery.

"I knew you would follow that little girl," he chuckled. "You're such a bleeding heart." So the girl was not a ghost. She was one of the others. It's her I have to save.

"So have you noticed the little change in your amulet. You can't control the light vamps and creatures can you?" I taunted.

He glared at me and continued. "Well my original plan was just to kill you for revenge but then I learned an interesting little fact. Imagine my surprise when I found out that the annoying little brat trying to slay me was "The one". You can't even imagine how excited I was to hear that. Because you see now I'll kill you for your power and for revenge. It's a great plan don't you think?"

"Yeah it's a freakin' splendid plan," I said dryly.

"Oh but it gets better. After I'm done with you I'll go after the Guardian." He noticed my confused look and then laughed. "Oh you really are clueless about it all. This is just too funny. The Guardian, of course, is your beloved Night Guide Sophia. Now let me show you the new powers I forced some warlocks to give me."

He raised his hand and I was instantly airborne. He then flicked his wrist and threw me against the wall. I heard something crack and then I felt it.

"I'm having so much fun. How about you?" He laughed. I stood up fully intending to kick his ass but ended up flying threw the air towards the boarded up widow. I crashed into the window and my hand penetrated the wood. I pulled it out snagging my skin on the jagged pieces.

"Oh did I hurt your hand? Here let me fix it." He came forward and grabbed my wrist, squeezing it until the bones snapped.

I clench my jaw to keep from giving him the satisfaction of hearing me scream.

"I think it's all better now," he said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

I looked down at my wrist. It was covered in blood and more of it continued seep out. My wrist was oddly shaped and my skin was lumpy. It hurt like hell. I tried to punch him with my good hand but failed miserably. Then I tried for his amulet. If I could get it he wouldn't be as powerful. I'm sure all of his new powers would disappear.

"Tut, tut Raven Sorrow, you know stealing is wrong. He flung me across the room and my skull meet the wall. As I landed on the floor the door swung open and Sophia came running in. Thank the Goddess.

"Oh how appropriate. Come to watch your little slayer die? She's almost done."

Sophia looked at me quickly and then stood in front of me to shield me.

"No," she replied. "I've come to watch you die!"


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

I watched Sophia's body grow rigid as she yelled threats at Willie. She was doing it again putting her life on the line for me. Willie was right when he said she was the Guardian. This vamp never stops looking out for me.

"I promised that I would come back and end your pathetic life in the most painful way I knew how." Sophia stopped to chuckle softly to herself. "Aren't you happy I'm keeping my little promise."

"I have to admit I'm a bit disappointed," he pouted. "I thought you had come back for me. We weren't quite finished last time I saw you." He stepped forward, testing Sophia. Seeing how close he could get to her without being attacked. "You know for being the most bitter woman I've ever met, you're definitely the sweetest thing I've ever tasted. Almost like a piece of candy. It's a shame I didn't get to unwrap you."

That last comment did it. Sophia exploded with anger and punched him in the jaw. The force of the blow sent Willie flying across the room.

"That's okay sweetheart I like it rough," he said cockily from the ground. Willie got up from the floor and brushed himself off. "Alright enough foreplay let's get to the point." Willie smiled and flicked his hands.

I expected Sophia to go flying through the air just as I had, but that didn't happen. Instead her body jerked, but only a little. Willie was just as surprised as I was. Just how powerful is this vamp? Sophia's lips curled up into one of her famous wicked smiles as she saw Willie's disbelief.

"And your point was?" She mocked. She walked closer, but kept a safe distance away from him. I coughed distracting her momentarily from making her kill but that was just enough time to for Willie to get back on his feet. He charged at Sophia and returned the punch that he had received earlier.

She staggered back from the force but didn't fly like Willie had. She brought a hand up to her mouth and wiped away a thin stream of blood. Even in the dark I could see her eyes turning a darker blue. Sophia was about to unleash her wrath. She extended her arms out, palms facing Willie and began to call on the night.

The air in the room grew thick and darker than it already was. Clouds of black particles swirled around Sophia and increased in number. The air felt cold and crowded. The expression on Willie's face was priceless. He was scared to death. (Technically he was scared to second death since he was a vampire.) He really feared Sophia, but what sane person didn't?

"You can't," he cried.

She put her hands on her hips and sneered at him. "Oh but I can. Did you really think you'd be able to take on the Prophesized One and her Guardian? You know first I was just going to stake you but you seemed to be amazed with my powers last time we fought so I thought it would be nice to demonstrate them to you."

The air around Sophia grew dense. The swirling black particles, that were the power of the night, created a breeze that ruffled her hair. She smiled and then raised her hand again. The black particles swarmed around Willie creating a cloud so thick that you couldn't even see him anymore, but you sure could hear him. He shrieked like a banshee.

"Oh god!" he yelled.

"No god, just me," she said.

Sophia withdrew her hand and put it back at her side. I noticed that she was shaking a little. That's strange. I wonder if she's okay. The night returned to Sophia and continued to whirl around her. Willie had stopped screaming and was just now getting back up. He had thousands of cuts all over his body along with some gashes. As he turned to face Sophia again I noticed that a chunk of his skin was missing on his cheek. Gross. It looked painful. Willie was just one big bloody mess.

"Now if you hand over the amulet I'll spare you the pain I had in store. I'll slay you quick," she said.

"How about I give you this!" He waved his had not at Sophia but at me. Once again I was airborne. He threw me against the wall and I hit with a sickening thud and if that wasn't enough I then fell back to the earth and landed on my wrist, which caused me to let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Raven!" She cried. Sophia's concern for me distracted her and broke her concentration, which gave Willie a window of time to get away. He ran past Sophia and out the door disappearing in one of the factory's long halls.

Sophia let him go and came to my side instead. I cradled my poor wrist as she kneeled down on the floor. She looked me over taking in the dark bruises on my neck from Evelyn's death grip, my various head injuries that were bleeding all over me and causing my hair and face to turn dark red as the blood continued to spill and then she looked at my wrist.

She made a short intake of breath and muttered, "poor baby." I ignored this comment.

I held up my wrist and stated the obvious. "I think it's broken."

She grimaced at the sight of my wrist and then held it gently in her hands to get a better look at it. "Oh Raven you really know how to scare me."

"Sorry I know I promised not to go out slaying by myself but…" I said in an attempt to try to explain how I had gotten in this mess.

"You had to save the others," she finished for me. "Yes I know about the set up and I know you. Of course you'd follow her you always try to do the right thing even if it gets you killed, and gives me a heart attack," she added.

"But still, I'm sorry."

I looked closely at Sophia noticed that was still shaking.

"Sophia you're shaking. What's wrong?"

"You should be more concerned about yourself," she said sounding a little weaker than before.

"What for? I've got you to worry about me." I looked at her finally realizing that the air around her was normal. "It's because you called on the night isn't it? That's why you're shaking."

She sighed. "I'm afraid I miscalculated. I may be able to call on the night but it takes too much out of me. It's just too powerful to wield without practice or experience." She put my wrist down and took a dagger out of her sleeve. "Raven I'm going to need your help I can't fight by myself, not tonight. I'm too weak," she admitted.

"Okay," I said and then tried to stand up. "I'll fight."

"Not like that. Now sit back down quickly I haven't much time. I can fix you. I can heal you."

Sophia took her dagger and sliced her palm open. A small puddle of dark liquid began to form in her palm. She has got to be kidding me if she thinks I'm going to drink her blood. What am I a vampire? After setting her dagger down she then put her hand up to my mouth.

"Drink and you'll be healed."

I can't. I can't drink blood. I tried to move my head away from her hand but I was already up against the wall. I had nowhere to go.

"Please stop resisting, just drink. Come on Raven" Sophia coaxed gently. Her hand was still shaking a little, which reminded me that she had just saved my ass. The least I could do was drink her blood and help her kill Willie. I took her cupped hand in both of mine and lapped up the blood. It didn't taste at all what I had thought it would. It's probably wrong to say this, but it tasted good.

With her free hand she stroked my hair apparently not caring that it was covered in blood. "That's my girl," she murmured as I finished drinking.

My body felt strange tingly almost like I had been zapped or something. I looked down at my not so broken wrist. Amazing it was healing so fast. Pretty soon my wrist was back to normal and nothing hurt. I felt great.

I got up quickly. "I'm good to go!" I looked down at Sophia who was still sitting on the floor looking tired now. "Here," I said offering her a hand.

She waved it away and got up herself. "I'm fine Raven."

I ran behind Sophia as we navigated our way through the halls. Normally I would have taken the lead but the halls were just way to dark and Sophia being a light vampire could see in the dark. Plus she could also sense were Willie was. I crashed into Sophia as she came to an abrupt stop.

"Hey why'd you stop?" I said annoyed.

"We have company," she replied. I peered over her shoulder only to see Evelyn and the brunette dark vamp from before. Oh great just what we need more dark vamps trying to kill us.

"I'll take the blonde," I said quickly. Sophia nodded and began to approach the brunette. I walked towards Evelyn giving that bitchy blonde my full attention.

"Mmm don't you smell sweet covered in blood?" She liked her lips and then smiled showing off her fangs. I had really had enough all these dark vamps comments. I just wanted her to shut up so I charged without warning and knocked her down. Within the blink of an eye I drew out my stake and plunged it into her heart. Finally the end of Evelyn.

"How do I smell now bitch?"

I turned to face Sophia who of course was already done. She gave me a nod and then proceeded to find Willie with me trailing after. We stopped at a freshly painted door two floors up. I could have sworn that I heard crying and little kids' voices from behind the door, but I wasn't sure if it was real or if it was just what I wanted to hear. I looked at the door and then at Sophia.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Always."


	24. Author's Note

**Author's Note:  
Sorry I haven't been posting lately, but I should be done with the story by the end of November possibly even sooner. So you'll just have to wait. Thanks for reading this note and my story.**


	25. Chapter 24

Here it is as promised by the end of November the last chapters!!! Enjoy.

* * *

Ch 24

Sophia kicked down the door and it fell sliding across the floor. Bits of wood and chipped paint sprayed everywhere. After I saw what was in the room I wished she hadn't kicked the door. The room was a horrible sight to see. Little children from the ages of two to twelve were chained to the wall with thick shackles. They were thin and pale, wearing identical looks of despair. Willie stood in the middle of the room grinning and bleeding from his multiple wounds.

"So you found the others," Willie mocked. "Children do you recognize this girl."

The children began to whisper and there whispers turned into a chant.

"The prophesized one. The prophesized one," they chanted.

It's the others I have to free them. "Don't worry kids I'll free you."

"You can't they're already dead," Willie boasted.

"How can they be dead? They're right here."

" Don't you recognize them Raven? You saw their faces and mutilated bodies on the news."

The others are his victims and he's right they are dead. That mean's he turned them. Bastard. You can't turn children. They won't understand what they are. They won't know how to live. It's just pure torture to turn a child. No one wants to remain a child forever.

"You turned them?! You fool!" Sophia yelled. "There are rules that even the dark have to follow."

"What did you expect sweetheart? I'm evil."

Here comes angry Sophia.

"Oh what's the matter Sophia? Are you angry with me?"

As they argued I slipped behind Willie and made it to the vampire children.

"Raven Sorrow," they all whispered.

"I knew you would save us, but I am still sorry I brought you here," said the blonde girl from earlier tonight. After she spoke the chanting began again. It as actually kind of creepy, but it was the good kind of creepy.

"Shh. I'll get you out of these chains but you have to be quiet"

"We want to be free," said a little girl.

"And you will. Just hold on a second."

One of the older children, a boy, came forward. "No she means we want to be free of these bodies."

"You want to die?"

" Yes," the boy said. "We cannot survive like this. We were not meant to be vampires. We seek relief."

Another child came forward, a girl of nine years. "We have already died. We just want to move on. We're supposed to. I can feel it. I can feel the light's call."

These are some smart kids. They don't sound like children at all.

"You'll free us won't you Raven Sorrow?"

"You want me to, to slay you?" I shook my head. " I can't do that."

"Not slay free. Free us with your light."

With my light? There seems to be no light anywhere. The room is completely dark, darker than it was before. What's going on?

I turned back quickly to see Sophia calling on the night again. The air around her swirled like little black hurricanes. She sent the night to Willie with her out stretched hands. The dark swarm cloud surrounded Willie. He had nowhere to go except for hell at least that's what I thought, but then he broke out of the darkness and tackled Sophia. The children went silent behind me and watched as the two vamps wrestled on the ground. I wanted to help but Sofia yelled to stay back as I walked forward to help.

"This is my fight Raven. I want my revenge," she growled.

Sophia is going a little crazy. She must be tired if she's not calling on the night anymore. I stood back as directed and watched. They were fighting like animals now. Baring their fangs and trying to draw blood or maybe drain blood. They were both weak but Sophia wasn't doing as well.

"Sophia are you sure you don't want help?"

"Stay out of it Raven!"

"Yea," Willie added while pinning Sophia down. "Stay out of it you'll get your turn to die next. If you get bored waiting then you can always play with my friends. Oh Val, Jessica Raven wants to play."

No one appeared but I could hear footsteps coming towards this room. I prepared myself and got into a fighting stance. I tried to ignore the wrestling vamps on the floor and just focus of the fight ahead. Let me tell you it was hard, what with all the growing and sarcastic comments.

"Still waiting for your playmates Raven?" I looked back at Willie. He was sitting on top of Sophia straddling her hips. "Here let me entertain you." It seemed he was using every bit of his strength to hold her down. Willie bent down and forced a kiss on Sophia. He licked his lips when he was finished.

"Mmm. So sweet," he moaned.

"Oh this is ridiculous," Sophia said from the ground.

The air around her darkened all off a sudden and Willie shot across the room like a rocket and hit the wall. Sophia got up and wiped her mouth off.

"That was horrible William." And then the two where fighting again. Why is Willie still alive?

"Because of us." I turned around. It was a child who had answered. Had they read my mind? "He feeds off our energy. The amulet allows him to do that since he made us. You should turn around now." I did and there were two scantily clad female dark vamps coming through the door.

"Jessica and Val I presume?" I didn't give them any time to answer. I struck out right away. I caught one of them off guard and was able to slay her. The next dark vamp was just as easily to slay. Guess these girls were just for decoration.

Sophia surprised me by yelling." Raven!" Raven I need you to say the spell now."

I looked over at Sophia who had trapped Willie in the night again.

"Raven the Spell!"

"The spell? Oh the spell to remove the amulet!"

Oh crap what is it?

"Raven!" She yelled again.

"Okay I got it. Oh Willie you look gross." Sophia had cut him up pretty bad. It was amazing that he was even standing at all.

"Raven!"

"Okay sorry. Here it goes."

"Creatures of the night that do dwell

Go back to your ever-burning hell

I break the power with this spell.

The Amulet fell off at this point and Willie was now frantic. Blue flames erupted all over his body and as expected he screamed.

"And reduce the wearer into an empty shell."

After I finished the spell his flesh melted off his bones and his bones tuned black and crumbled into a pile of ask. I can't believe it Willie's finally gone. The city's children are safe again.

I picked up the amulet out of the pile of ashes and smiled. "Hey we did it Sophia. We finally slay William." No answer. I turned around to see her shaking and swaying. "Sophia?"

"Raven I think I might…" She fainted before finishing her sentence.

"Sophia!" I exclaimed running to her side.

"Oh no the Guardian has fallen," the children whispered.

"Wake up Sophia, wake up." I took her by the shoulders and shook her. "Sophia please wake up. I can't save the children without you."

I put a hand on her cheek and gasped. She was freezing. Normally she was warm. It was the borrowed blood circulating through her body that kept it that way or so I'm told. I wiped away the blood on her lips and chin and waited. It didn't take long for her to gain consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to focus.

"You okay Sophia?"

"I'm thirsty."

"Thirsty?" Is that why she's so cold? She needs blood? I'll give it to her. I owe her a lot more than that anyways.

I pulled my hair back and exposed my neck to her.

"Here Sophia," I said while leaning down.

"No." She pushed me away. "I can't do that Raven."

"But- "

"You have to free the children first. Worry about me later."

"Okay," I said softly.  
I went back to the vampire children again. First I needed to get the shackles off. I looked around until I found a set of keys on a hook by the door. I retrieved these and began to unlock each child. It was hard to determine the exact number of kids because cause they moved around so much but my best guess is about 10.

Most of them gathered around Sophia who was still lying on the ground. Some tried to clean her up, some fixed her gown and others lay down beside her. She cuddled with the youngest child and soothed him the best she could. A two-year-old vampire. Not possible. Thank god Willie is in Hell. I sat back for a while and watched the children interact with Sophia.

"Poor Guardian," a little girl said.

"You'll be okay Guardian," another added.

"Yes you will."

"You were so brave Guardian."

"Yes, so brave."

"Such a noble woman."

Okay now they're just spoiling her. I think now I should take some sort of action. I looked towards the older children again. The boy and the girl I spoken to before.

"How do I free you again?"

The boy smiled. "With your light."

"With my light. Right. Now how do I do that?"

This time the girl spoke. "You want to help them don't you? Just think about that."

I looked over at the children and Sophia who was now sitting up. That's a good sign. I chuckled a little at the children's antics. They were all fighting for a place on Sophia's lap and she was indulging all of them. I've never seen Sophia put her guard down so openly. She's always warrior woman when she's around me.

"Sophia?"

"Yes_mon cher_." Wow, someone's very happy.

"I don't know if-"

"You'll be alright. It's your destiny."

The children all looked at me with hopeful expressions on their faces. Everyone sure has a lot of confidence in me. I took a breath and closed my eyes. _"You want to help them don't you? Just think about that."_ I really want to help them. Why? Because they're innocent. They're good. They don't deserve to live forever in the darkness of the night. They deserve light. Bright and warm.

"She's doing it," someone whispered.

"The Prophesized One is glowing."

Glowing? I looked down at my hands. My skin seemed to be emitting a soft light.

"Brighter Raven Sorrow. Brighter." The eldest boy urged.

I imagined myself brighter and it worked. I filled the whole room with my white light. I felt different too, like I was floating on a cloud. I liked this feeling. Everything else just disappeared. There was no more pain; no more worries just an impossibly happy feeling. Complete bliss.

I opened my eyes again in time to see the children disappear.

"Good bye Raven Sorrow."

"Bye-bye."

"Thank you."

They just faded away until nothing was left. Sophia looked at me like she had never seen me before. Well she's never seen me like this. She reached out to take my hand but pulled away unsure. I took her shaking hand in mine. She was still freezing but at least she was up and talking.

"We should go now. You're not looking so great Sophia." My light dimmed into a soft glow and the room returned to it's former dark and creepy self. "Can you get up?"

"Yes." She did but her legs gave out and she was on the floor again. "I guess I exhausted myself calling on the night," she said.

"Yes you did. You scared me for a while when you fainted." I put an arm around her and helped her up. She accepted my help and leaned heavily on me. "Let's get you home Sophia."

We got out of the factory with some difficulty. Sophia was in a lot of pain, though she never openly expressed it, sometimes her face would contort with pain. Now that we are out of the factory all that we have to do is get across the forest and to Sophia's car. Crap it took me half an hour to get here. It'll take twice as long with me helping Sophia.

We were making good progress in the first ten minutes, but then Sophia began to slow down. Eventually she just stopped walking completely.

"You alright Sophia?"

She pushed away from me quickly and dropped to floor vomiting violently. I got down next to her and held her hair back. Poor Sophia. When she finished she crawled over to a tree and leaned against it.

She looked at me with sad eyes. She looked broken.

"I'm tired Raven. I want to sleep."

"We have to keep going," I urged. "I'll get you home, feed you and then you can sleep."

"Please," she begged. "Let me sleep. Just a little bit."

It wasn't like Sofia to complain about her physical state and it definitely wasn't like Sophia to beg. This was not my Sophia.

I grabbed her hands and tried to pull her up. If was even possible I think she got colder. She looked so pale like a ghost.

"Sophia listen to me. You can't stop now." She looked at my face and tried to focus. It seemed like the old Sophia was coming back.

"Okay," she whispered.

We continued along our path stopping here and there whenever Sophia begged to rest. I didn't like to see her this way. It almost made me want to cry. We walked silently through woods. It was hard work dragging her along and trying to keep her safe from branches and thorns. It was hard to tell if Sophia even knew what was going on around her. After another good ten minutes in she collapsed. She was just too tired, too weak.

"I guess we'll stop." I sat down in front of her and felt her forehead the way you would check a fever. "Your freezing."

"I'm thirsty," she said for the second time this night. I offered her my neck again and this time she brought me closer. I prepared myself and waited but she didn't bite me. She just held me close in her embrace. When she let go I could see just how close she came to feeding on me. Her fangs were bared and her eyes had turned a dark blue.

"I won't," she said frantically. "I won't!"

"I know. Shh. I know," I soothed. "But Sophia we have to keep moving," I glanced at my watch. "The sun rises in an hour and a half. I have to get you home." I pulled her up forcibly and she protested. She was delirious now.

We walked on slowly but it was still progress. The sky was getting light. It worried me. What if I couldn't get her home? Would I have to hide her away in the bushes? Would that even block out the light? Sophia stopped moving again and I urged her on.

"Listen," she said barely in a whisper.

I did and then I heard what she heard, the rustle of leaves. Was it another dark vamp from the factory?

"Raven? Sophia?" a voice called out. The voice was so familiar. Michael! It was Michael. Yes, we're saved!

"We're here Michael," I yelled.

"Oh thank god," he muttered as he came into view.

"Michael Sophia's…Something's wrong."

He looked her over and frowned. "Yes she needs to feed and rest. Her body is overworked." He paused. "It's dying, but don't worry Raven she'll be okay once we get her home."

"Michael?" Sophia said weakly. "Is that my Michael?"

"Yes my love it is."

"I love my Michael," she said sleepily. She swayed again looking like she was going to fall. He rushed over and picked up Sophia bride style.

"And I love my Sophia," he said, rocking her in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead and carried her the rest of the way out of the woods.

Sophia fell asleep the moment she was in his arms but she would wake up now and again mumbling about random things. We finally reached Sophia's car outside of the park. Michael must have walked here seeing as how there were no other cars but Sophia's. He gently placed Sophia in to the back before sliding into the front seat.


	26. Chapter 25

Here it is the last chapter of Raven Sorrow's first story. Don't worry I'm working on the next one. I have big plans for Raven. Read and don't forget to review. I want to know how good or bad my story was.

* * *

Ch 25

After we got to Sophia's mansion Michael ran upstairs and put her to bed. Before I could even follow him he ordered me to go to the fridge and grab three packs. Three packs of what? I opened the fridge and found out exactly what a pack was. Three packs of blood. She seemed to have a thing for AB negative. I gathered the packs and rushed up the stairs to Sophia's room. I had never been in her room before. It was amazing. It was as classy as the woman who designed it.

The furniture was a rich dark mahogany, elaborately decorated and perfectly elegant. The color scheme in her room was blue. Blue walls, plush blue carpet, heavy blue drapes and a royal blue comforter.

Sofia lay under the plush comforters and in a sea of blue and gold pillows. It seemed that Michael had changed her because she was wearing a white linen nightgown. It was one of those old fashioned ones with ruffles and stuff, but hers didn't have to many ruffles.

I handed the packs to Michael and left out of respect for her privacy. I'm sure she wouldn't want me to see her feed when she was so hungry. I had other things to do anyways so I went down stairs in the kitchen and pulled out my cell. I called Kristen first and told her I needed her to pretend that I was spending the next day with her and that I had spent last night at her house. Then I left a message on my mom's cell. I fabricated some lie and then hung up. Hopefully my parents will never figure it out.

Just as I put away my cell Michael entered the kitchen with the empty packs in his hands.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Resting now, but much better. I think she'll be okay. She just needs a good night's sleep now."

"That's good."

"How are you Raven? I think I hear Sophia mumble something about you coming into your powers early."

"Oh that. I lit up like a Christmas tree and freed some kids," I said flatly.

He laughed. "I guess I'll have to ask Sophia to explain in greater detail. Well I'm sorry I have to go now. The sun-"

"It's rising," I finished for him.

"Will you stay with Sophia?"

I nodded yes.

"Good." He took a little time before speaking again. "We're all she has you know."

"Yea I know. She loves you a lot."

"She won't admit it. Tonight was an exception." He smiled. "She loves you too, like her own daughter. I know I've only known you for a week or so, but I can see how much you both care for each other. It's good to have someone else looking out for her."

" Michael."

"Oh yes. I have to leave." He ruffled my hair and then turned to leave. "Send her my love."

After he left I went up stairs and slipped silently into her room. It was dark inside. A small candle offered just enough light to make out Sophia's sleeping figure. I leaned over Sophia and placed a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open for a second before closing again.

I yawned suddenly remembering that I hadn't slept since last, last night. I looked around her room until I found a blue armchair. I dragged it over, quietly of course, to Sophia's bedside and settled my self there.

My eyes grew heavy and it was almost impossible to get them open again so I gave in and fell asleep.

When I awoke Sophia was still asleep. She looked much better now. Not so pale. She began to stir and then opened her eyes and found me.

She yawned. "Raven you're still here?"

"Why would I leave? You need me."

She frowned. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to be such a burden."

"You're not a burden I am. And you have nothing to be sorry for you wore yourself out to protect me. I'm grateful."

She smiled. "Come here."

"Why?"

"I'm going to hug you. I don't think I've ever held you without trying to bite you."

I thought about it and she was right. She's never hugged me and I've never hugged her.

I leaned down and let her wrap her arms around me. She was warm again. She didn't seem like she was ever going to let go so I pulled away first.

She smiled satisfied with the hug and looked me over. "You need to get cleaned up Raven."

I nodded in agreement. I was still covered on blood and dirt and who knows what. Memories of Willie and his little cronies were splattered all over me.

"Later," I said and sat down in the chair.

"You have some questions don't you?" She smiled. She still looked a little sleepy. "Not to many though."

"Okay. I've just got one for now. I don't want to tire you out." She nodded. "Here it goes. I know I'm not a normal slayer or a normal human for that matter. So what am I?

"You're good," she said like it was an obvious fact.

"I'm what?"

"Well everyone is born with the same amount of darkness and light, which makes them neutral. No one is born evil they choose it just as others choose good. You my dear where born all light. It is rare to be born all good or all evil. Actually we have never had a child like you. You're the first and only born all light."

"Everything makes a lot more sense. The kids wanted to saved with my light."

"Yes. You are the light itself. Your good incarnate."

"Oh. That's enough questions. I'm satisfied with my answer.

"Too much?"

"Just a little."

"Oh before I forget." I grinned. "Michael sends his love.'

She groaned and hid her face behind one of the millions of pillows on her bed.

"Tell me Raven. Did I make a fool of myself in front of him?"

I grinned. "Yes, but you always do."

She threw the pillow at me. "Raven you are such a wicked child."

"Yea but you love me."

"Yes," she smiled. "I do."


	27. Author's Note 2

Author's Note:

Good news I'm now posting Raven Sorrow's newest adventure.

Check out The Prophecy of Sorrow.


End file.
